The Nobody of Camp HalfBlood: Alexis Newman
by Written-Ideas
Summary: Alex doesn't have it easy. For one thing, she's not claimed. For another, she has absolutely no idea why she HAS to have a crush on Luke Castellan and Lee Fletcher. Then, she has to deal with another mystery called Percy Jackson. Life's just not that easy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters Alexis Newman and Danny!**

* * *

**The Nobody of Camp Half-Blood: Alexis Newman  
-A Percy Jackson Story-**

Chapter 1 (Edited)

The sounds of laughter filled my ears and groggily, I got up. No doubt the Stoll brothers were causing mayhem in the cabin again. Slowly and begrudgingly, I got out of the sleeping bag that was laid out on the floor in a small corner. Cabin Eleven, the cabin for Hermes' children _and_ the unclaimed demigods. It has been a week since the day I stumbled into Camp Half-Blood.

No, I was not chased by _Kindly Ones (_yes, we can't use the word 'monsters' around here. Don't ask me why though, I think it's stupid.), instead I was brought here by my satyr. And still, the day that I came to Camp Half-Blood remains vividly in my mind. I'm still unclaimed after all.

Carefully, I made my way to the toilets to get myself ready to face the day. I did not want to step on anyone on my way out after all, I am not that evil. I quickly made my way to the dining pavilion after getting over my morning zombie state. As I plopped down onto my chair ungracefully, I took note that I had to take the seat towards the end because I'm still the newest member for now.

So I rose from my sit and took a seat towards the end of Cabin Eleven's table. Just as I put my butt down, I realised something and resisted the urge to scream. Instead, I took a more polite approach.

"Travis. Connor. Stop putting goo on my seat!" I hissed at them angrily as they started laughing as soon as I sat down. Of course, they just put their innocent pouts on and smiled innocently. Frowning, I decided to let it go, I'll just beat them in Archery lessons later like I did last time.

Then, someone with the trademark crooked smile that all Hermes' children shared, approached me. The person looked tall, which is saying a lot since the person is a head taller than I am, had muscles from the constant training and activities we had at camp and the familiar thick white scar that runs from beneath his right eye to his jaw.

Instantly, I returned his smile. "Good morning, Luke." Luke's smile widened. Luke Castellan, son of Hermes and head of the Hermes Cabin. He's the friendliest person in camp and practically all the girls had a crush on him including me, unfortunately, I doubt that he will return the favour.

" Morning, Alex. Having a good day so far?" He asked kindly. Immediately, my smile vanished. As my mouth turned downwards into a frown, Luke caught on and started chuckling. " No one can escape the pranks of the Stoll brothers. Anyway, just don't take it too badly, they just want to have fun."

Reluctantly, I nodded my head. I knew that I could not hold a grudge on anyone even if I wanted to.  
"Alright, I know, I know. Besides, those two are just _too cute_ for me to hold a grudge." I purposely emphasised on the words 'too cute' since I knew they did not like being called cute. The two brothers frowned at me and I grinned back at them cheekily. Luke just continued chuckling as he made his way to his seat on the bench.

Cabin Five, the cabin for Ares' children were talking loudly as usual. Athena's children were eating silently with their nose in books. Demeter's children were picking their food, only wanting to eat oatmeal since their mother is the Goddess of Agriculture. The daughters of Aphrodite were busy checking their reflection with pocket mirrors while the sons (which is rare, by the way.) were picking food with minimal calorie content. From afar, I could still recognise the children of Hephaestus meddling with mechanical objects from here.

Dionysus's children, only two of them which are Castor and Pollux are twins. They must really enjoy having a whole cabin to themselves. I constantly wonder which one of them would be the head of the cabin. Lastly, Apollo's, God of the sun, music, archery and prophecies, children with their trademark bright white teeth ate and talked among themselves.

I pondered again, would I really belong to any of those cabins? I'm good at archery but not as good as Apollo's children. I'm definitely not as pretty as the daughters of Aphrodite, at least not with my plain, straight black hair and amethyst eyes. And not as big as those in Ares' Cabin. I wouldn't be too sure about being a daughter of Demeter since they're so... _flowery,_ I guess. And I don't have the talents to be a mechanic like the Hesphaestus' kids. There's no way I would want to be related to Dionysus, I mean, he can't even remember my name because last I checked, my name is Alexis Newman, not Alana Newbie.

" Camp Half-Blood to Alex... come in Alex!" I snapped out of my thoughts and immediately glared at the person. Figures the person who would disturb my train of thoughts would be,

"What do you want, Connor?" I demanded, a little upset that he distracted my train of thoughts. He frowned at me before suddenly grinning happily.

"I'm not Connor, Alex! I'm Travis, get with the names. Anyway, you're going to stay here? We'll gladly leave you here alone." That was when I realised everyone else was gone already. I didn't know I zoned out for so long. I jumped to my feet and followed them to our first lesson, Ancient Greek with Chiron, the only serious centaur around or so I've heard. The time I was waiting for would be the lesson after lunch which is Archery.

It felt exhilarating the first time I held the bow which was just last week and I couldn't wait for the next lesson. The feel of holding the bow and hitting bulls eye made me feel as though there might be things in this world that I could do. Sword fighting with Luke the last time was embarrassing since I lost just 10 seconds after it began. At least in archery, no one's gonna pummel me into the ground.

Chiron looked at us, frowning slightly at the Stoll brothers and their playfulness. He raised his voice to get our attention. " Alright, take aim, steady your bows, don't shake. Raise your arm and make sure that the height of your elbow is same as your eye level. Now...Fire!" All of us shot and beamed happily as my arrow hit the target. A hand rested itself on my shoulder and instantly, heat rushed up my cheeks.

"Great job, Alex. You're sure you're not a daughter of Apollo?" Luke asked, jokingly. I smiled at him.

" Well, if I were, I do hope he would acknowledge me." I admitted. Then I realised that I sounded quite rude. " I mean, I love being in Cabin Eleven, that much is very true but I do want to know who is my parent. " Luke nodded his head and smiled at me. Both of us turned to the Stoll brothers as they approached us with Danny, one of my friends in Cabin Eleven but he was unclaimed as well, trailing behind.

"So, you _are_ good at something, Alex." Travis, or is it Connor, stated. I rolled my eyes. " Hey, at least thank us for such kind compliments." He said, jokingly. I scoffed.

" Yes, thanks Connor." I replied sarcastically. Both the brothers frowned and instantly, I knew I got the name wrongly again.

" How many times do we need to tell you, Alex?" One of the brothers asked with a sigh. The other one proceeded to continue.

"I'm Connor, the younger twin. Travis is the older one so he's a little taller than I am." Luke decided to cut in.

"Enough now ,all three of you. We wouldn't want to scare everyone else off, now would we?" Luke said jokingly. Immediately, the three of us mentioned broke into laughter. We were just playing around, the way we tease and argue is just the way we communicate.

Stifling his laughter, Travis said that I started the fight in which Luke just chuckled and told us to get to dinner. The sons of Hermes walked on ahead while Danny and myself just strolled on behind them. Instinctively, I knew that Danny was still pondering about his godly parent as well. We were the same in that sense.

At dinner, I took my seat, gathered the food as it appeared. As I watched the line of students giving offerings to their godly parent, I felt hurt. Who was I supposed to give the offering to? Who was I supposed to honour? I stared at the bonfire until it was my turn to make an offering. Suddenly, I didn't feel so hungry. I threw all of my food into it. _Please, please. Whoever my parent is, please claim me. _

I sat back down on my seat. Danny looked at me and knew that I was troubled but he just kept silent. "I'm ...I'm going back to the cabin first, guys." I announced before I got up and left quickly and silently.

I noticed the full moon that shone brightly above. I could go down to the cabin or I could go to the beach instead. Coming to a decision, I allowed my legs to take me to the beach. I smiled softly at the calming waves of water from the ocean. I took off my shoes and felt the pale yellow sand beneath my feet. The sand even got stuck in between my toes.

I did a twirl on the sand, feeling like a kid and a chuckle escaped my lips. I sat on the sand, not caring if the sand would be stuck on my pants later and hugged my knees near me. It's definitely cold at night and I regretted not bringing a jacket or something. It was silly of me to have come here in the spur of a moment without even thinking about how cold it would be at night.

Frowning to myself, I just hugged my knees closer to keep myself warm. I did not want to go back yet. Five minutes later, or at least I think it was five minutes later, someone tapped me on my shoulder.

"Excuse me?" I turned around and saw a handsome young man with stunning sandy brown hair and amazing copper eyes. In his eyes, unlike Luke's which I saw kindness mixed with anger sometimes, I saw kindness and sincerity in them.

Without even thinking, I asked him 'what?'. I was being rude, that much is obvious. "Oh, um, I was wondering if you would mind sharing this spot. But I guess you would so I'll just be-" Immediately, I felt bad, I didn't mean to be well, mean.

"No, I don't mind." I cut him off, with a sincere smile, I patted the spot next to me. He returned the smile and took a seat. "Sorry about that, I just got too lost in my thoughts."

He chuckled before he took off his jacket and placed it on me. I looked at him, bewildered. Before I could protest, he cut me off.

"Use it, you're cold, aren't you? I would feel much better if you're wearing it and if you don't, I just might force it on you." He said jokingly. I chuckled and wrapped the jacket around me. Wow, a gentleman and good looking. That's when I realised we were now experiencing awkward silence.

"So...you're that guy from Apollo cabin, right?" I asked, hoping to end the awkward silence. He smiled at me.

"And you're the girl from Hermes Cabin." I laughed with him. Stifling his laughter, he held out his hand to shake mine. " I'm Lee Fletcher, counsellor of Apollo Cabin. " I took his hand into mine and it just felt right.

"I'm Alexis Newman but call me Alex. Anyway, I'm the nobody and unclaimed member of Hermes' Cabin." I tried to smile but every time I think about being unclaimed, it made me sad.

Lee gave me a small smile. " Sorry, I don't know what's it like not being claimed. But really, sorry for being insensitive." I smiled at him.

" Thank you, I mean it, really thanks. For the jacket and well for not being quick to judge. You're really nice to talk to, did anyone told you that yet?" I asked, grinning at him.

"No, no one said anything about that but thanks, I'll take it as a compliment. So, what are you doing out here? It's the first time I've seen someone out here. I've always come out here to think. It's a routine for me." I suddenly felt guilty and looked at him. He caught me staring at him and just smiled.

" I hope I didn't ruin your routine but I came out here to think as well. Besides, the full moon is lovely tonight." I replied him honestly. He nodded his head in agreement and we just sat there silently, staring at the vast blue ocean and enjoying each other's company. I heard the other campers leaving and heading towards the cabins. Campfire sing-along must be over by now. " I think it's about time that I head off to bed. I enjoyed spending time talking to you, Lee."

I reluctantly handed him his jacket back but he pushed it back into my arms, gently. " Keep it, I want an excuse to see you again tomorrow." I grinned at him. "After all, you are a nice person, Alex. " To be honest, I wanted to be more than a nice person but it must be just wishful thinking. I can't possibly be having a crush on two guys, right?

" Alright, good night, Lee. I'll be seeing you tomo..." I suddenly felt dizzy, I felt myself leaning against Lee.

" Alex? Are you ok, Alex?" I heard him shout before succumbing to the pain and everything turned black.

**A.N**: Well, I have been away for a _very _long time so I have to apologize. Besides that, I don't really remember my plot for this story but I just felt like continuing it and reediting it so I'm somewhat back, hopefully. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it and please review.

l

l

l

l

V (Welcome back arrow! This way to review.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters Alexis Newman and Danny!**

* * *

**The Nobody of Camp Half-Blood: Alexis Newman  
-A Percy Jackson Story-**

Chapter 2 (Edited)

The trees looked so tall and towering. The floor filled with green grass. For some reason, I felt scared and tears streamed down my cheeks. A melodious voice called out to me and told me not to cry. Even if I tried to stop, I couldn't. Then a woman appeared with long straight silver hair and the most amazing amethyst eyes that I have ever seen. She offered me a beautiful smile and with her hand, she led me to a log.

We sat down on it together. For some reason, I seemed smaller than usual, as though I'm six years old again. I looked at her through my misty eyes and she continued rubbing my back. " Good, I'm glad you are fine. You stopped crying already, such a brave little girl you are." I beamed at her. I didn't know why but I felt ecstatic that someone would call me brave. I had always thought of myself as a coward.

" What is your name, miss?" Curiosity got to me as I asked for her name. Why do I feel safe with her? Just who is she? She successfully avoided answering my question by distracting me with the sunrise. The sun, bright and orange, slowly rose above into the sky. It was beautiful and from that day on, I had always wanted to catch the sunrise. " Thank you for showing me this. I mean, I don't think I would ever have the chance to see a beautiful thing like this again."

She chuckled. " Yes you will. All you have to do is look harder. Everything around us can be beautiful, you just need to look out for it. You can't misjudge someone for their mistakes. How can you do that when you can easily be in awe with someone's talent? Accepting someone for who they are is the greatest trait a person could have, dear." She said, the smile evident on her face.

" So... I must accept people for who they are? But what if they did something really horrible ?" I asked.

"Well, you will know what to do when you face it then. Everyone has a reason for doing whatever it is they did. Anyway, I should be going, it was a pleasure meeting you, young Alexis Newman." The woman said. She gave me a peck on the cheek and left quickly.

Then the scene switched. Now I'm on a beach, the wind blew lightly passed me. The sand getting in between my bared feet. The ocean looked huge and beautiful as though it is never ending. I turned to my right and saw a teenage boy making his way towards me. He smiled kindly at me. He had sandy brown hair and looked so familiar to me. I returned his smile.

"Hey, what are you doing here? You should be going back to your family." The boy said, kindness in his eyes.

" I'm looking for a beautiful woman, the one with silver hair." Recognition flashed in his eyes. I knew that he knows something but yet, I could not question him. It's as though I couldn't control my actions. Was it my memory?

" Well, that woman must be very busy, she won't be returning here soon. Why don't you go find your family?" He asked me.

" But...I miss her." I answered back. He chuckled at me.

" Yes, I'm sure you do. But she has a lot to do. The world depends on her now just as it depends on every person. So don't worry too much, Alex." I didn't even mention my name to him. But my head nodded.

" I hope I can help a lot next time too! Thank you, mister." He smiled at me. He mumbled something under his breath and I caught the words hard and long life ahead. I knew that he was referring to me.

Suddenly, a bright light filled my vision. Blinking, I slowly got up. I looked around to realise that I am in the Big House. I looked down and saw that I'm still wearing the same clothes. I must have fainted because I missed dinner. Silly , silly Alex!

" Hey, you're awake." A figure walked in and I recognised the person as Lee Fletcher. " You fainted which I'm sure you probably guessed already. You missed dinner, didn't you?" He asked with a frown and worried expression on his face. Reluctantly, I nodded my head. He sighed. " Well, the Stoll brothers were here just a moment ago, I told them that you're fine and asked them to report back to your head counsellor." Then we were both caught in awkward silence.

I offered him a small smile which he returned. It was then that I noticed just how tired he looked.  
"Hey, were you up this whole time waiting for me? I mean, you shouldn't have and I feel bad... What I'm trying to say is..." I stared at him in the eyes. "Thank you, Lee." He grinned at me and took a seat on the bed as I got the blanket off myself.

"It's alright, it has been a pleasure serving a damsel in distress." He replied jokingly. I glared at him for calling me a damsel in distress before both of us burst out laughing. " Anyway, do you want to stay here or go back to your own cabin?" He asked and I told him that I preferred to return to my own cabin. He jumped onto his feet and offered me his hand. I took it and got off the bed. " Right this way, milady."

"Why, thank you, kind sir. Someone's been reading some William Shakespeare?" I teased him.

"Well, I am the son of Apollo." He replied simply as he escorted me back to Cabin Eleven. I waved at him before entering the cabin. It was inside the cabin that I realised the jacket on me. Carefully and silently, I made my way to my sleeping back and fell asleep quickly.

The next day, before I went to the toilet, Luke stopped me.

"Be careful, Alex. If not, I just might make sure that you take all three meals in a day." He said with a worried expression. Guiltily, I found that I enjoyed his attention which isn't good since I'm ruining my own health just to gain his attention. Hastily, I told him that he didn't have to worry about me and it was just a onetime mistake. As soon as I got the words out, I rushed to the toilet.

At breakfast, the Stoll brothers and Danny took the time to _advise _me. They even expressed their concerns which made me think twice, I nearly thought that the world's going to end. I gave a small smile to Lee as I saw him and he returned the smile. I decided that during my free time, I will attempt to make cookies for Lee to thank him. I felt bad enough that I deprived him of his jacket but even his sleep. Maybe I could try to skip Sword Training, I'm not good at it anyway.

The Hermes Cabin, surprisingly, left simultaneously today. Apparently, we ate finished at the same time which is quite rare. Ancient Greek flew by quickly and then it was lunch preparation. A mystery in itself, no one had ever talked about the kitchens which is located just above the Mess Hall otherwise known as the dining pavilion. It is before the Fireworks Beach which I walked off to and met Lee.

Everyone got assigned a task and then chaos began. Food was being tossed around and obviously, mess was being made. Hermes' Cabin has the most children. Therefore, we would be done early because everyone could just do what they were assigned to do by Luke but that does not include the time needed to _clean_ up the mess. We were late to Sword training. I did the only thing I knew that everyone else would love me for, I volunteered to stay back and clean up while they go off to the training.

Luke frowned, not willing to abandon me to it which I would say is sweet but the others just went out quickly. I urged Luke to go because he had to be there to teach the others. It took 15 minutes but I managed to clean everything up.

" Now, with 45 minutes left, let's see how do we make the cookies? What kind of cookies would he like, I wonder?" I rummaged the top drawers, hoping to find a recipe book. Thankfully, I did find one but it is in Greek. That took me another 10 minutes to decipher the recipe to a simple strawberry decorated butter cookies. With just 30 minutes left, I decided to just prepare the ingredients first. Baking it and mixing the ingredients could be done another time.

Rushing, I made my way to Greek Mythology just in time. Luke looked apologetically to me for leaving me to clean up the mess. I waved it off and smiled at him, showing that I did not mind at all. To be honest, I always found Greek Mythology lesson quite amusing, imagine talking about the monster but then calling him a kindly one.

The rest of the day went by quickly until it was free time. I managed to bake about 5 pieces that was not burnt nor uncooked. I placed it neatly in a container and hid it on one of the top cabinets. Grinning to myself, I made my way to the dining hall for well, dinner. Dinner felt strange as I could feel eyes on me. Today, feeling good about myself, I decided to just make an offering and sat back down with food still on my plate.

I knew eyes were on me, so after Dionysus' speech, I ate as much as my tummy could hold. " Well, stop staring at me and eat already." I said jokingly to Danny. He smiled at me and started eating.

"Can't blame a guy for worrying about his friend, can you?" He asked me jokingly and I grinned back.

"Yes ,yes I won't blame you, Dan." He looked glad that I found back my appetite to eat. I glanced at the Apollo's table and saw Lee talking happily to his siblings. When he caught me staring, he smiled at me cheekily. I mock glared him before grinning back. Then I mouthed to him to meet me later. He nodded his head in agreement. I hope it isn't wrong of me to make the head of Apollo cabin - the one leading the campfire sing-along- to leave.

After everyone was done eating and we were dismissed, I rushed to the kitchens and rummaged the top shelves for my cookies. Thankfully, nobody took it- hey, it was still hard work even though only five survived- so I left and headed towards the beach. As soon as I reached our spot, I sat and placed the container delicately on my lap. Someone else sat down beside me a minute later. I smiled at Lee.

"You never learn about bringing a jacket, do you?" He teased. I laughed and handed him the container. "What's this? And what's it for?" He asked, confusion evident on his face.

"It's cookies, I baked it in the kitchen during our free time. You should be thankful that five of it made it out alive. Besides, it's to thank you for well, everything. You saved me and you were there for me so thanks, Lee." I told him sincerely. He smiled at me and took one of the cookies out. He broke it into half and gave me half. I took it and we ate. Success! The cookie tasted decent.

Then Lee looked at me. I gave him a questioning glance. " I was just wondering, where would you be without me? It's a good thing I was around to save you, damsel in distress." He said, adopting a teasing tone. I gave him a pout.

" Arrogant! Well, you shouldn't tease me anymore unless you want me to keep holding your jacket hostage?" I threatened but the threaten probably fell onto deaf ears as we both started laughing. I shivered in the cold air and suddenly, a soft cotton material was placed on me. I grinned at Lee.  
"You want me to hold this jacket as hostage as well? Because sooner or later, you're going to run out of jackets."

He chuckled. " Worst case scenario, I'll just learn how to steal from the camp store just like those children of Hermes. Anyway, want to join the others for the campfire sing-along?" I smiled at him and nodded my head. He stood up and offered me a hand. I grabbed it and got to my feet. Silently, both of us crept back into the group of people singing happily around the campfire. True most of us tend to argue and bicker but in the end, we're like a big extended family and I for one am proud to be a part of this family.

The next day, I dreaded about what would happen at night. Capture the flag, I don't really want to face anyone even though there were rules, I doubt the Ares Cabin would follow them.

"So, we're allied with Athena Cabin, Hephaestus Cabin and Demeter Cabin then?" I asked Luke for what seemed like the 50th time that day. He could tell that I was too nervous and fidgety. He nodded his head patiently and told me reassuringly that it is just a game and it will be alright. I beg to differ, I'm afraid of making a mistake. "Hephaestus Cabin is leading this team and Ares Cabin is leading the other." I swallowed at the thought of Clarisse's electric spear that her dear war god father sent her.

Not only that, they had Apollo Cabin which means they would have long range fighters. I have to keep my eyes open to ensure my own safety. The whole day passed by in a blur until it was time for Capture the Flag.

" Alright, so I want the Demeter Cabin and Hermes Cabin to fan out and hide. Trap the enemy and take those prisoners away. Be careful. Athena Cabin will lead the attack to retrieve the flag. Hephaestus Cabin, we are in charge of defending the borders. Everyone got it?" Charles Beckendorf asked. He was a big muscular person with strong hands that could probably make anything. All of us nodded our heads. And so, off we went. I quickly picked a tree and blended in with it as best as I could.

In my hands were a bow with a quiver of arrows clipped to my pants. My backup weapon, a dagger, kept safely in my pocket. It took quite some time before people manage to breach my side since I picked a tree nearer than what everyone else chose. A figure began walking into my territory, as soon as I identified the person as an enemy, which is Castor from Dionysus Cabin, I raised my bow and fired on top at the fire crackers that the Stoll brothers graciously lent me.

The sounds scared him and as fast as I could, I made my way to him with my dagger out of my pocket and held it to his back. Then I heard more people approaching. There was no way I could tell if it were friendly fire or not, so quickly, I tugged Castor to the jail and pushed him in. " Sorry Castor!" He just frowned at me, refusing to accept my apology for now. No worries, he will come around.

I turned around, my eyes scanning the entire area for any sign of enemy. I put an arrow onto the bow and got ready just in case. As I heard people running, I immediately blend in to the tree. I saw Clarisse and two more of her siblings carrying the flag. This was the sign that their team had won and that meant we lost. I should have done more but I can't even do anything right. It was the campfire sing-along after this but being annoyed with myself, I stomped my way towards the beach.

I plopped down onto the sand and hugged my knees close to me. My eyes started getting misty. Yes, yes I'm a big cry baby, so what? I could not do anything right, not before and not now.

"I saw you leaving the forest and I thought you were headed to the campfire but then I didn't see you at the campfire. You ok?" The familiar voice asked me. I refused to look at him, not when the tears started streaming down my face. He took a seat next to me and wrapped an arm around me. "Are you upset because you lost? That would kind of make you selfish." He stated. I knew that he thought I'm crying because we lost but that would make me a sore loser. Am I really a sore loser?

No, I'm not a sore loser. I just...needed to let everything out, is all. I turned to Lee and gave him a small smile, he looked stun at the sight of me crying. " I'm just finally letting it all out. Besides, at least now I know that I can't do anything right." He frowned, his copper eyes shone under the moon's light.

" Yes you can. Don't forget about those cookies you made. They were de-elicious!" He said, trying to cheer me up. I chuckled and gave him a thankful smile. " So wipe those tears because you are about to prove to everyone that you're better than this, alright?" He asked. I grinned at him and decided to be childish by nodding my head vigorously. We both got up. I wiped my tears away. "Oh and Newman." I turned to him. He threw me his jacket. " You're going to catch a cold at this rate."

I laughed and we walked together to the campfire. Lee led the sing-along the whole night until 10pm. Of course, he tried to put me in the spotlight probably as payback for always taking his jacket. I made him run in circles, trying to catch me to sing. The Hermes Cabin laughed along with the Hephaestus' children and Apollo's children. Athena's children just smiled in amusement while Aphrodite's children were just giggling at us. Ares' children were still too happy with their winning while Castor finally accepted my apology. Demeter Cabin were busy keeping an eye out just in case the Stoll brothers decided to do something to them.

In Cabin Eleven, Luke stopped me for awhile. " Hey, so you're ok then? I saw you leave the forest." I nodded my head and smiled at him. " Ok, just know that if you need help or anything, just look me up. Good night, Alex." He said. I wished him good night and quickly collapsed onto my sleeping bag.

The next day, there were no studies so we had the whole day to ourselves. I decided to make my way to the stables. Once there, I walked to my favourite Pegasus, Luna. Luna is a pearl white Pegasus with a stubborn nature. Apparently, she doesn't let many people ride her. I approached her cautiously. As soon as she acknowledged me with a small bow, I went over to her.

"Hey there, Luna. How are you doing, girl?" She just rubbed her nose into my hair as though saying she wanted more food. I grinned at her. I spent my whole morning with Luna, feeding her and talking to her. Sometimes, I wonder if Luna was laughing at me and my girl troubles. I bid Luna farewell as soon as I heard something. I stepped out of the stables and the sound of someone crying filled my ears.

I walked closer and closer to the sound. There in the middle of a clearing in the forest sat a young girl with beautiful blonde hair and clear blue eyes. This girl is the Daughter of Aphrodite but not just any daughter of Aphrodite, she is the head counsellor, Silena Beauregard. Slowly, I approached her slumped form and tap her on her shoulder. She turned to look at me through her watery gaze. I took a seat next to her and placed an arm on her back. I rubbed her back, hoping that it would give her some comfort that words could not.

Silena gave me a small smile of appreciation. " Alex, right?" I nodded my head and offered her a smile of my own. " Thank you... Sorry that you had to see me like this."

I chuckled. " It's quite alright. There's no shame in shedding tears every now and then. I don't mean to pry but are you sure you're feeling better now? Would you like to talk about it?" She wiped the tears from her eyes.

" Yes, I think I'm feeling better. It's just, I have this crush on Luke but I know that he only has eyes for Annabeth. I guess I'm just jealous of her. Luke, he has been so kind to me and I just couldn't help the way I feel for him." She confessed, a frown on her face. So she really does like Luke as well. Fate has not been kind especially not on me. It is true then, the mutual feelings between Annabeth and Luke.

"Well, even though he likes Annabeth, it doesn't mean anything. You _are _Silena Beauregard, the beautiful Daughter of Aphrodite and one day, you will find the person for you. There are plenty of fishes in the sea for a goddess such as yourself." I said, giving her a cheeky grin. She laughed and embraced me into a hug.

"Yes, you're right. Thanks, Alex! Well, I should go and ensure that my siblings have not killed each other yet especially after the Stoll brothers decided to redecorate my cabin. Sometimes I wonder if those two are trying to get themselves in trouble. Messing with us children of Aphrodite isn't a good idea." Silena said with a wave. No longer than 10 seconds, she left from my sight. Sighing, I slowly rose from where I sat. As I turned to the exit of the forest, a figure stood there with a smirk on his face.

I walked to him with raised eyebrows. "Yes, Lee? What can I do for you on this fine day?" I asked him, sarcasm dripping from my every word. He chuckled and offered his hand to me. I gave him a blank look.

" Kindly grace me a dance, my fair lady." He said, adopting his Apollo's nature. I giggled and took his hand as he placed his other hand on my hip. Slowly, I placed my free hand on his shoulder as though I thought that this would make things more awkward between us. But as soon as I did, it felt just right.

"Yes I would, kind sir. But surely, we can't dance to no music." I said as he began to sway me around. I chuckled as he spun me around. He gave me a sly grin and did a 'tsk' sound.

" Ah, but milady, can't you hear the sound of the breeze? Nor the sound of the leaves rustling? Tis the music we shall dance to, the music of nature." I laughed and soon he joined me in laughing. We probably looked like a bunch of idiots, dancing to no music but the music of nature. The forest nymphs suddenly appeared and giggled at us but they looked happy. I gave them a small smile which they returned wholeheartedly. " So, Alex, I saw what you did with Silena. That was nice of you."

I decided to try a little arrogance. " Yes, well I am the embodiment of kindness, am I not?" He chuckled, clearly amused by this. Then, I soften my gaze at him. " Besides, I learned from the best after all. I learned from you, Lee." I said, giving him a kind smile. He looked stun before his face broke into a smile.

" Touche, it was because of me, wasn't it?" He replied with a grin. I told him to tone down the arrogance before there is not enough room for the both of us. He chuckled and we danced together with the nymphs cheering us on - some of them started humming a tune which provided us music.

Next day which is a Sunday, a pleasant surprise appeared to us. It was night time, where everyone else would already be asleep but I couldn't sleep. I had sneaked out to the stables to visit Luna after the campfire sing-along. I knew that if I didn't sleep, I would be too tired but I couldn't help it, something big was coming and I was getting too restless waiting for it.

So when I finally decided to return to Hermes' Cabin, my eyes caught sight of Annabeth and Chiron. They looked as though they were panicking. But one unusual thing was, Chiron was using a wheelchair instead of his usual well, stallion legs.

As Annabeth and Chiron made their way to the Half-Blood Hill in a hurry, I followed them. A young man with jet black hair and bright green eyes - that were struggling to stay open- appeared and landed onto the floor with a satyr in tow. And there was one thing that I was certain of, whoever this young man is, he exerted power and strength.

**A.N**: Hope you guys enjoyed it and please review. I hope I didn't rushed the scenes too quickly or drag it.

l

l

l

l

V

(Welcome back arrow! This way to review.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters Alexis Newman and Danny!**

* * *

**The Nobody of Camp Half-Blood: Alexis Newman  
-A Percy Jackson Story-**

Chapter 3

I made my way to the Half-Blood Hill, to Thalia's pine. Annabeth and Chiron looked stunned to see me but I waved it off. I gave them a nod to the two figures lying on the floor, silently expressing my desire to help. I took one side of the boy's arm while Annabeth took the other side. Chiron carried Grover, the satyr whose name I learned from Annabeth after she mentioned his name.

But before I turned, I caught sight of a horn laying on the ground. The horn of the Minotaur. I shook my head, as long as it wasn't me facing the Minotaur. Gods know I won't last long. At the Big House, I sat at a corner, keeping my stare on the boy that suddenly appeared - no doubt he is a demigod like the rest of us. But I wonder, just who is he? How can he single-handedly defeat the Minotaur on his own? Annabeth and Chiron talked in hush voices, probably not wanting me to know anything.

Restless, I got up and decided to leave. I don't like it in the Big House, something about it makes me upset. I once asked Luke about it and he only mentioned to me about how the attic is filled with old _junks _and the Oracle. Frowning at the bright light that filled my vision as soon as I stepped out of the Big House, I knew I wouldn't get to sleep until after the campfire sing-along.

During breakfast, I did my best to stay awake especially since I don't want any food in my hair, that would be fashionably horrible. Then in Ancient Greek lesson, I kept yawning until the Stoll Brothers teased me about crying. I scowled at them, purposefully ignoring them. After that, we had to pick strawberries for our camp's income. Everyone from Hermes' Cabin started to notice my foul temper and mood. They wisely avoided me - I nearly cursed Luke for scaring me by appearing so suddenly - even the other campers kept their distance.

Obviously no one understood how important sleep is to me until now. After that, it was an hour of javelin throwing. The way the campers kept their distance from me was like they are implying that I'm a skunk or something. Then again, I think they're just scared my javelin might hit a target, just not the target that we were supposed to be aiming at.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. I had 2 hours and 30 minutes before dinner because I don't have letters to write to home nor will I be expecting any letters. I walked to the Big House. I leaned against the door and watched the jet black haired boy as he slept soundly although every so often, his eye would twitch as though he was experiencing a nightmare.

A hand tapped my shoulder and I turned around to see Luke. I gave him an apologetic smile for earlier today. I hadn't meant to be so mean. He just chuckled and waved it off but something seemed off about him. Concerned, I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Are you alright, Luke? You look a little upset and I doubt my foul mood and temper tantrums would make you this upset." He shrugged, obviously not wanting to share with me any information. I stared straight into his eyes, trying to see what he was thinking. People did say that the eyes are the windows to a person's soul.

" Don't worry about me, Alex. Besides, I'm not the one scaring everyone away." He teased, a smirk evident on his face. The scar on his face made him look more evil though. I gave him a nudge, trying to act tough.

"Yes, they should be scared of me, shouldn't they? I am _very_ scary after all." I replied sarcastically before both of us burst out laughing. Stifling my laughter, I gave him a serious expression. " I know that you're angry, Luke but anger does not solve anything. Besides, anger is usually there just to substitute the sadness you really feel." He kept his gaze at me, his face blank. " Just...Just think about it, I won't force you." I finally said after a long time of silence.

Luke smiled at me. " Thanks, Alex. I appreciate your concern but you shouldn't worry about me." Then he waved at me before taking his leave. For some reason, I have a feeling that something is missing from his last sentence. I saw the new demigod tossing and turning, I walked towards him and whispered a few soothing words like 'sweet dreams' , ' don't worry' and then I left quickly.

At dinner, I offered an apologetic smile to the rest of my cabin mates. They just nodded or asked me what got me so annoyed. I told them that I didn't get enough sleep. Archery knockout was fun but I quickly left to the beach after it. It wasn't long before someone very familiar approached me, I didn't even have to turn around to greet him. " Hello, Lee." He chuckled.

" So, you feeling better?" I nodded my head. He took a seat next to me. I looked at him as he looked at the sea. " What do you think about the new kid? The one who is unconscious in the Big House and yet everyone is talking about him." He asked, trying to stop the awkward silence.

" I don't know but I think I expect great things from him. He sure does exert power the first time I met him." Lee raised his eyebrow. " I was there when he stumbled into camp earlier today, that's why I didn't have enough sleep and why I was so...well, mean." He laughed.

"And I thought someone was the embodiment of kindness. Anyway, I really wonder if he's Big Three material." He pondered before turning an incredulous face to me." Wait a minute, then don't you expect great things from me?" He asked, insulted. I chuckled and gave him a light smack.

"Of course I do, but with your huge ego, I figured that I don't have to tell you." I teased him and he mocked an insulted look before both of us started laughing. " I wonder who my godly parent is." I said suddenly, glancing slightly at his expression. He looked deep in thought.

" Well, we know you won't be in Hermes' Cabin, you aren't much of a prankster like the others. You do have some skills in archery but my dad would have claimed you early if you were his. He is, after all, the god of prophecies. He would have known that you were coming before you did." Then he turned to me with a serious face. " Hmm... how do you feel about love, Alex?" Then I couldn't help but burst into laughter especially with his serious face staring at me. He chuckled soon after.

Stifling my laughter, I managed to squeak out an answer. " Definitely not a daughter of Aphrodite, not beautiful enough just in case you haven't noticed." I said truthfully. He frowned.

"Maybe not Aphrodite pretty but you are pretty, Alex." I offered him a kind smile. " Who else do we have left? Well, I don't think you're big enough to be a child of Ares nor are you into fixing things like Hephaestus' children. You don't have the stormy grey eyes of a child of Athena. So where does that leave us with? Oh gods, you just might be related to Mr.D!" He said, laughing at my expression of horror. " If not, you might be a child of Demeter... But I don't see how are you ever related to Katie."

I chuckled and we continued to talk until the sing-along was over. We parted ways once we reached Cabin Eleven. I waved bye at him and he made a dramatic show by bowing slightly to me. Returning the favour, I curtsied but it probably looked weird with pants.

Two days later, the anonymous but famous for defeating the Minotaur demigod finally awakened from his deep slumber and I finally learned his name which is Percy Jackson. Both Chiron and Annabeth had escorted him to Cabin Eleven. Everyone stared at him in curiosity, I would be a liar if I said that I didn't do that as well. He tripped on his way in and some of my cabin mates snickered which, in my opinion, was mean of them.

Then Annabeth, blonde haired girl from Athena Cabin, nicknamed 'Wise Girl' by Clarisse La Rue announced, " Percy Jackson, meet cabin eleven." Then, Danny asked the one question that was on everyone's mind.

" Regular or undetermined?" He asked to which Annabeth replied without even blinking, " Undetermined." Her reply caused almost everyone, basically the sons of Hermes to groan. I frowned slightly at them and was about to do something when Luke became the new guy's hero.

" Now, now campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there." He said with a kind smile but for a moment there, I thought I saw a flicker of fear passed through his eyes. Must be my imagination... Annabeth looked happy with Luke's sudden appearance. Some of the guys behind me were starting to make kissy noises. We all know about Annabeth's not so secret crush on Luke.

" This is Luke." She stated as though it was obvious that Percy should know who Luke is. Staring at her now, I knew that there was no way I could get in her way to fight for Luke's affections. " He's your counselor for now."

" For now?" Percy asked, confusion evident on his face. Luke smiled warmly at Percy before slowly explaining to him. Percy asked even more questions that the others laughed at which wasn't nice. As soon as Annabeth and Percy left, I rounded on them.

" That wasn't nice of you guys, and I'm sure all of you know it. Don't make it too hard on him, alright?" I didn't know why I wanted to defend this new guy but one thing's for sure, I just did.

"Are you in love, Alex?" Travis asked, a grin plastered on his face. I frowned. Connor snickered and so did some of the guys who decided that I have a crush on Percy. I glared at them, hoping to remind them about how I was just a few days ago. Immediately, they stopped snickering.

"Good. Now behave. For goodness sakes, stop spreading fake rumours around." I said, but with a smile. We joked around more, mostly about the Ares' Cabin and about the Stoll brothers' next prank. I have to admit that they are really creative especially when they redecorated the Demeter's cabin with blood red paint. Katie Gardner probably screamed until the other end of the earth heard her.

A few days passed and not before long, the next day would be Capture the Flag again, my most dreaded day. While everyone else was enjoying their free time, I practiced archery. I will try my best not to disappoint my team this time. As I took aim for the 10th time, I felt a pair of hands holding my elbow of my left arm - I'm left-handed, by the way - and my right hand which was holding the front of the bow.

" Relax, pull your elbow up higher. You need more strength to your left hand, you need to pull more so that when it hits, it will really hit. Ok, you got it?" I nodded my head, feeling awkward at our close proximity. " Fire!" As soon as he shouted, both of us released the string of the bow and the arrow flew into the bulls-eye. Grinning, I turned around to thank him but instead, I accidentally stepped on his toe. Immediately, I apologised profusely for it.

"I'm really, really sorry, Lee, are you alright? I didn't mean to, I just wanted to say thanks and then well, I just, I'm a klutz, aren't I?" He stared at me with an incredulous look before he started laughing while holding his toe with one hand.

" I really did not catch half the words you said just now but it's okay, I'll just save this incident as a 'you-owe-me'." He said with a grin. I swallowed, obviously not liking about how I have to owe him something. " So, you're practicing for tomorrow's Capture the Flag?" I nodded my head.

"I'm worried that I would be the one to drag people down. I'm... well, I'm scared of getting hurt I guess. Sometimes, I wondered if I should get hurt so that I'll be more fearless next time." He chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll be here to protect you. Besides, we're working with Athena's cabin and your cabin." Lee stated, easily. He always seemed fearless and carefree. Sometimes it seemed unfair how some people could so easily accept what life throws at them. I do wish that I am like that too. Turning to him unexpectedly, he jumped. I chuckled while he pouted at me. He does look cute when he does that... Wait a minute! What am I thinking? This is Lee, I'm thinking about. I shouldn't...I'm not supposed to, he's my best friend, I think?

I stared at Lee. Slowly, I got closer to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. He looked stunned. I smiled at him. "Thanks for everything, Lee. I'll hold you to the whole protecting me thing." I reminded him.

As we sat in silence, I remembered how Percy took my place at the end of the table, being the newer kid. Only Clarisse seems to hate him but other than that, he seems happy. But another thing I noticed was that Luke was now more withdrawn, which I found odd. I talked to him about it and reminded him about his anger. I knew about his bitter feelings towards his father, Hermes. Every time someone talks about Hermes, Luke would be silent. Could someone really hate their parent so much? Do I hate my parents?

A hand was waving right in front of me. " Alex, it's time for dinner. Let us leave and grace them all with our presence, milady." I chuckled.

"Yes, the dining pavilion would look so dull without us, kind sir." We both got to our feet. Then, without warning, I started to sprint to the dining pavilion. " Race you there!" I shouted and he soon followed, overtaking me in the blink of an eye.

I pouted and pleaded that Lee does not punish me, I really think both of us are way too dramatic for our own good. He, acting like a king, said that he will not punish me but anymore mishaps and I would be in trouble. After that, he left to his table with a wink. I waved at him and took a seat at mine.

" Hey, Percy." I said to the guy who I did exchange words every now and then since we do sit near each other during the three meals we have in camp. He nodded his head in acknowledgement to me, clearly distracted by the thoughts of tomorrow's capture the flag game. "Don't worry too much about it, Percy. At least you're good with close range attacks, I can barely hold my own if anyone attacks me." I tried to cheer him up.

" Yeah, sure. Clarisse will probably find me and have me for breakfast." He replied. I rolled my eyes.

"You'll do fine, don't worry about it. Besides, you still got time. It's tomorrow." I said encouragingly.

The next day, everyone was more excited than usual because Capture the Flag would start right after dinner. Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble.

"Heroes!" he announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed, The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound and gagged. No killing and maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!" Immediately, I took off to my respected place, hidden behind a tree. My hands on the bow and arrow, ready to shoot.

It wasn't long before someone came to my location. Katie Gardner stood there, scanning the surroundings well. Demeter's kids are quite good with outdoors. Her long black hair and brown eyes suited her strict personality well. I remembered how she lectured the Stoll brothers. Man, it was fun to watch.

I took aim, hoping to shoot the fire crackers that I already placed on top, but before I could, a vine wrapped its way around my leg. Immediately, I took the arrow and cut the vine with the tip of the arrow. I jumped to another side. " Hi, Katie." I said pleasantly. She smiled sweetly at me.

"Hello, Alex. No offense but I kind of have to capture you." She said easily with a shrug. I could feel the vines trying to grow again, I jumped to another side. I need the time to shoot the fire cracker, so that it will blindside her for awhile, long enough for me to capture her but with this fast growing vines, there's not much time.

There has to be a way. What if I taunt her? No, that would make her angry and an angry Katie is a scary Katie. I got an idea but it is a stupid one. I dropped my bow and arrow. Each time her vines tried to make its way to me and ensnare me to the ground, I would do a back flip. Unbeknownst to Katie, my back flip was my plan. Once I was near enough to the tree with the fire crackers, I took my dagger out of my pocket, threw it above, directly at the fire crackers and hid behind the tree itself.

" What on earth-?" Katie shouted, clearly stunned by the sudden display of colourful confetti. I took the opportunity, sprinted to my arrow and made my way to Katie with the arrow aimed on her. Triumphantly, I grinned at her. She frowned at me, not expecting me to be able to defend myself. I was known as the worst in Hermes' Cabin after all. Apparently, my reputation is that once the enemy is close, then I'm toast.

" Well, Katie, no offense but I kind of have to capture you too." I brought her to the jail and on my way, I met up with Lee. "Lee!" I shouted when I saw him. He waved at me and gave me a thumbs up.

" Not bad, Alex. Hey, Katie." Katie nodded her head in acknowledgement but was still sulking. I allowed Katie to walk into the jail and then after that, I saw Luke and the others running to the border with the banner. But another thing caught my attention, another thing that made me run. I saw Percy and Clarisse fighting but not even that was scary enough. No, I saw a hellhound making its way, rampaging to Percy's direction.

Immediately, I turned to Lee. My eyes pleading with him to tell me that I did not see that but unfortunately, he grabbed my hand and pulled me there with a sword in the other hand. I knew why he brought me along, he fully intended to keep his promise to ensure my safety, he wants to keep me in his sight so that I wouldn't get hurt.

As we got nearer, every other camper was there as well. Everything else happened in a blur. I remembered Annabeth shouting for Percy to run and I wanted to shout or do something but I was frozen to my spot. Whoever who had bow and arrows, fired at the hellhound as the hellhound clawed at Percy. Chiron looked grim and I could tell that Percy was badly hurt. My grip on Lee's hand tightened but he didn't seem to mind, he just looked at me worriedly.

" Quick Percy, get in the water." Annabeth commanded Percy. Percy tried to convince us that he was okay although it seemed that he was trying to convince himself more that he was okay. " No, you're not. Chiron, watch this." She said. Percy listened to her orders and got into the creek. Suddenly, his wounds began to heal but that was not all, on top of his head, a hologram of green light , spinning and gleaming. A three tipped spear: a trident. I could hear the other campers gasped in surprise. I took note of the surprised looks in everyone's face except one: Luke.

" It is determined." Chiron announced. Everyone kneeled down, Lee tugged my hand and instantly, I kneeled as well. Percy looked confused and uttered the only words that probably registered in his mind, " My father?"

Chiron looked at the boy, his face blank and with an unreadable expression. " Poseidon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

* * *

A.N: Please R & R if you can!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters Alexis Newman and Danny!**

* * *

**The Nobody of Camp Half-Blood: Alexis Newman  
-A Percy Jackson Story-**

Chapter 4

I noticed how everyone kept a distance towards Percy, as though he was some kind of contagious virus. I wanted to approach him but at the same time, it would be awkward since I didn't know him well enough. In the time that passed, Lee kept an eye on me, especially after seeing my fear of the hell hound. I had left quickly from the forest after Percy's claiming and he was immediately moved to Cabin Three, Poseidon's cabin.

The dark clouds had gathered above the camp and it was not moving away like it usually did. The Apollo kids were playing volleyball, the Dionysus kids were walking around the strawberry fields and everyone was just doing something. However, the main attraction happened to be the dark clouds, everyone kept their eyes glued to it. I saw Lee mouthed something to his siblings and then made his way to me. I waved at him and offered a small smile, hoping that he wouldn't worry too much. For a carefree guy, he sure does know how to worry like a mother hen.

" So, how are you now? Feeling better?" He asked, staring into my eyes as though he was trying to fish out answers from them. I nodded my head and laughed a little.

" Don't worry too much, Lee. Anyway, what's up with the clouds?" I asked casually. He looked up and shrugged.

Then it started drizzling. Everyone looked up in shock because for the first time ever, it was raining. I tugged Lee's hand and pulled him to the Big House where we spent talking in one of the 'sick' rooms. Later that afternoon, we were told to go outside where everyone else was to say good luck to the trio which were Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood. They were about to embark on a quest to find Zeus' master bolt and return it to him personally.

They were about to hike up Half-Blood Hill to Thalia's pine tree. As they met Chiron, I continued to look at them and silently prayed for their safety. Then, Luke ran passed me with a pair of basketball shoes. I asked him what it was one time, he said it was a gift from his dad and then he decided to scare me when wings started sprouting out from the shoes. I turned to Lee and said excuse me before I ran after Luke.

" Hey!" Luke shouted, panting. " Glad I caught you." He turned to Percy and smiled at him. " Just wanted to say good luck. And I thought...um, maybe you use these." He handed Percy the shoes and did the same trick that scared me the first time. "Maia!" And then the wings sprouted, Percy dropped the shoes like it was hot soup or whatever that was called.

"Awesome!" Grover commented, clearly mesmerised by the magical item. I couldn't help but smile softly, here they were, about to go on a death mission and they could still say 'awesome'. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear what Luke said but then he shook hands with Percy, patted Grover on the head and hugged Annabeth. Then Luke turned to me and smiled. I smiled back before turning to the heroes.

" Hey, I know that it will practically be you guys doing the hard work and you probably don't know me well enough but... I figured these might help." I took out my purse from my pocket. Looking at it, it is a red purse, long and slim but from the middle of the purse, where we would unclasp the hook, was a lock. The lock, however, was not the normal number coordinated lock. " Unlock yourself." I said in a clear voice and the lock well, unlocked.

Digging into my purse, I pulled out a couple of hundred dollar notes and handed it to Percy. I gave him a clear look to just take it. He looked reluctant but then he took it in the end, promising to return it to me. I shrugged it off and told him to keep it since this is an official Camp Half-Blood quest.

" Besides, this is the least I could do and don't worry about me, cash isn't a matter. Good luck! And Annabeth, please keep all three of you alive, you're the only one I trust who won't be... easily fooled." Annabeth gave me a small smile, clearly unsure of what to think of me yet. I departed from them with Luke and we returned back to our daily activities.

The next day, I caught Luke staring at the arena. I knew he wanted to train but yet something clouded his mind. I approached him and even then, he didn't notice me. His eyes filled with worry, anger and most importantly, fear.

" I didn't know how attractive the arena is." He snapped his attention to me. Slowly, he smiled at me but it didn't reach his eyes. " What are you worried about, Luke?" I asked him the simple question except perhaps it is quite a difficult question in the answerer's eyes.

" Nothing much. So what's up with you and Lee?" He asked, purposefully changing the flow of the conversation. Frowning, I looked him in the eye. I knew he was avoiding my question but I can't force him to tell me what is on his mind.

" Well, to repeat what you said, nothing much. We're just friends." Then, I grinned at him unexpectedly. " So, what's up with you and Annabeth?" I asked, a sly smirk forming that probably made me look like a Cheshire cat. "Surely something must be going on between you two..." I teased and he laughed but inside, my heart pounded quickly against my chest, hurt slowly encasing it.

" Hey, don't give me false hopes!" Don't look sad, just don't look sad. I can't let him know that I have this annoying crush on him. " You want to train, Alex? I'm sure you could use a lot more work with swordsmanship." He asked, knowing my inability of using a sword. I scowled at him and poked him on his chest with my index finger.

" Don't you dare use my weakness against me, Luke Castellan!" I chided him, before we both burst into laughter. "Oh, I almost forgot, you need to go talk to Katie, something about the Stoll brothers again." He groaned, knowing full well about the Stoll brothers' pranks. "Good luck!" I wished him before he ran back to Cabin Four, Demeter's cabin. He waved at me as he passed by me.

Then I remembered what I wanted to do. I rushed to the forgery, hoping to catch Charles Beckendorf there. He got a fright as I stumbled into the forgery and shouted his name. He turned to me and slowly a smile formed on his face.

"Hello, Alex. What brings you to the Hephaestus' sanctuary?" He asked, clearly amused by my sudden entrance. I grinned at him and briefly told him about my inability to use a sword. "So, what are your plans then? You want me to forge a weapon for you?"

"Yup, exactly! I was thinking, could you craft a crossbow for me? With some bolts, of course." He looked at me questioningly and I walked closer to him, taking one of the bows that was hung on the wall. I pointed to the bow, caressing the string. "Alright, a bow takes too long to shoot fast, cause we have to take aim, hold steadily and well be a stable person before we can fire. So, what I'm thinking is a crossbow, something that is much faster and I wouldn't have to take a long time to aim or use too much strength as a bow." I reasoned.

He nodded his head. " I could make it but it won't be easily portable unless I make a strap?" I gave him a look that clearly meant that he needs to explain. " So that you can hang it around yourself like a sling bag. You won't have to carry it by hand and run which might make you look weird." It took me awhile to register his words and then I nodded my head in agreement.

"That makes sense. Alright, I'll help you make it too cause it will be unfair of me to dump this work on you." He nodded his head.

"Actually, this makes more sense than girls. You girls, gods help me, are the true cause for headaches. We will never understand you." I chuckled and brought the toolbox to him.

"Yes, I wonder what you think about Silena Beauregard..." He turned red at this and frowned at me.

"No teasing if not, there will be no crossbow." I pouted at him and we both burst out laughing. We got back to work, talking about the camp and the campers. The crossbow was halfway done but it was time to eat especially since Charles started turning even more pink each time his stomach growled. I finally called it off and said that we will finish it the next day. He sighed before succumbing to my reasoning.

Later that night, as I slept in my sleeping bag while wearing one of Lee's jacket from the cold, I started to think about my family or lack thereof. What makes it even more humiliating was the fact that my godly parent does not want to claim me. I turned to my side, holding in my tears and forced these thoughts out of mine. I refuse to allow this matter to cause me sleep deprivation. Slowly but surely, I dozed off into the world of Morpheus - the world of dreams.

In front of me, I noticed a strange building. It was not the shape that made me call it weird but it was the name and colour of it. The name of the place is called Magickal Mist and the colour was a deep shade of purple, making it look like a Halloween decorations shop. I looked around and recognised that this place is located in New York. I wondered if this building would stand out in this big city. It looked so run down, old and the paint were peeling off at some sides. Even with that, it still looked so mystical and well for lack of a better word, magical.

Following my urges, I walked into the building. It was dark but yet, something was lurking inside. Each step I took into the building, however, a row of lights would switch on. Then I heard a short cry for help before the voice was muffled. Then a huge figure stepped out of the back door, I'm assuming that it leads to a storeroom or something, and I bit back a gasp. The _Kindly One_ stood in front of me, probably a body taller than me. He sniffed around and then looked directly in my direction.

Immediately, I tried to run but my legs wouldn't move. Then suddenly, the scene disappeared and I shot up, remembering that it was a dream. Clearing my mind, I got up and immediately left for the toilets, I had to just shower. A hot, nice shower is always good, clears the mind and sleepiness. After the shower, I made my way to the dining pavilion. I ate and chatted with Danny but the image of that... _Kindly One_ was replaying so vividly in my mind.

" So, Alex, you look tired today. Are you sure you're alright? Do you like want a day off or something?" Danny suggested to me. I shrugged it off and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm cool, don't worry about it. Besides, I don't want to miss... well, miss anything exciting if there's any." I said, covering up about meeting Charles for the crossbow. After breakfast, I waved bye to Danny and made my way to the so-called sanctuary of Hephaestus. "Hey, Charles." I greeted as soon as I saw the burly figure. He smiled at me.

"Hey, Alex. Shall we began?" I nodded my head vigorously. I wanted my crossbow done as soon as possible. It would definitely come in handy. Then, repeating yesterday's routine, we got to work and continued to chat while working. At long last, it was completed after 3 hours later. The crossbow, build from celestial bronze and each bolt, which is only 10 so far, were made by the same material. The bolts took another 2 hours to complete. I tested it and it worked like a charm. Instantly, I loved it and thanked Charles.

" Anything at all, just tell me, alright? I really can't thank you enough! I love it!" I squealed. He just chuckled in amusement.

"Your happiness is my award. After all, it's not every time I get to see people using crossbows, it would definitely be fun to see you use it in Capture the Flag." He said and I just beamed happily.

I strapped the crossbow to my back and strutted out, wanting to show off this beautiful crossbow. On the top part of the crossbow, Charles engraved the symbol of Hephaestus - which is a hammer -onto it. The first person I wanted to find was Lee Fletcher. I found him easily, he was at our usual spot. He turned his attention from the ocean to me and smiled at me.

"Hey, Alex. I see you got a new toy there." I grinned and unstrapped it. I gently placed it on his lap and he examined. " Fine craftsmanship, you asked Beckendorf to help?" I nodded my head. "No wonder. Cause if you did it, well it probably wouldn't even be this good." He teased and I frowned at him, demanding my crossbow back. He just chuckled at me. I glared at him and he raised his hands up in defence. " Alright, alright. I'm sorry, Alex. I was just joking around." My glare softened just as easily as fire melts ice. In the end, I resulted in pouting.

Then, he placed his hand on my wrist and pulled me down, taking a seat next to him. Suddenly, he then replaced his hand from my wrist by placing an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer. I felt the heat rushed up my cheeks. "W-what are you doing?" I asked, clearly confused by his actions. He laughed at my expression. Then he took back his arm, placing it by his side and immediately, I felt that I missed it. I shook my head, trying to get the thoughts out.

"Well, Alex, I think we should get to dinner because from what I heard, you missed lunch." I chuckled, forcing the other thoughts away from my mind.

"Yes, I did. Now Lee, give me a few seconds head start, I think I can run a little faster now." As soon as the words left my mouth, I sprinted to the dining pavilion. Lee followed closely behind after 10 seconds and overtook me in no more than 5 seconds. We parted way and I sat with my cabin mates. Danny smiled at me and I returned it with a grin. Then, someone came running into the dining pavilion with a worried expression. That someone had the hind quarters of a goat and he happened to be a satyr, my satyr.

In his right hand, a white envelope was gripped tightly. He turned his gaze to me and as he reached my spot, he gave me the letter with a sullen expression. I didn't know what to think. Why did I have a letter? I have not received any letter at all until now or should I be more worried about the look on my satyr's face. Unable to quench my curiosity, I tore the letter open. All eyes on me and my own eyes glued onto the single white piece of paper, written on it were the cursive writing of someone I thought I would not see again.

My eyes scanned through the paper and immediately, I clenched the paper in my hands, got up and left the dining pavilion with tears streaming down my face. There was only one thought in my mind, it wasn't about my satyr, not about the camp, not even about my dream. With a strangled cry, I thought about the one thing that scared me more than anything else.

_My sister has been kidnapped._

* * *

A.N: Please R & R if you can!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters Alexis Newman and Danny!**

* * *

**The Nobody of Camp Half-Blood: Alexis Newman  
-A Percy Jackson Story-**

Chapter 5

I didn't know where I was headed but my legs ended up bringing me to the beach. As soon as I reached there, I plopped down onto the white sand, hugged my knees and started to cry. It wasn't long before someone familiar appeared by my side. He stood beside me, offering me a kind smile. I tried to smile back at him but it probably came out as a grimace.

Then, Lee sat down next to me. His hand rested on my knees, slowly he pushed my knees down. He looked at me, worried. Then, he said in the most soothing voice I have ever heard him use, " It's going to be alright, Alex." Defeated, I let my arms fall to my side, willing myself to believe him but I just couldn't bring myself to believe it.

Suddenly, he pulled me close to him and whispered soothing words to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried on his shoulders while one of his hand was on back, rubbing it repeatedly to offer me the comfort that I needed. It took me 20 minutes to stop crying but I didn't move from him nor did he stop rubbing my back. He was all the comfort I need in this time but I knew he wanted to know and truth be told, I wanted to tell him.

I released him from my hold and he took back his hand from my back. " Are you feeling much better?" I nodded my head at his question. " Do you want to talk about it?" He inquired and I stared at him for gods know how many minutes before I could find my voice again.

"My sister...She's been kidnapped." I said, holding back my tears. I thought my tears had ran out but no, it still has not. Shaking my head, I tried to clear my mind and then I looked at Lee through my watery gaze. "She's my little sister and I just... I love her. I never thought anyone would ever do that to her but I'm wrong..." My voice trailed and the gears in my mind turned quickly, trying to figure out why it happened.

Immediately, he placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile. "So, what will you do now?" I turned to him, my mind made up already. I knew he would not like my answer but I will still go along with it nonetheless.

"I'm going to leave Camp Half-Blood for awhile, I have to find her. I have to save her." I replied, my voice shaky but my resolve strong. He looked at me and nodded his head.

"You can't leave unless you received a quest or Mr. D and Chiron gives you permission. And I doubt that they would give you the permission nor would you be able to snatch a quest after Percy took one." I frowned but I refused to be defeated. He gave me a small smile.

" I will try at least. I will plead with them and I don't even care about Mr. D mispronouncing my name." I reasoned. He stood up and offered me his hand. I took it and stood up as well. He grinned at me.

"Then you better wipe those tears away, put on your best brave face and demand that you can leave Camp Half-Blood from them." I gave him a grateful smile and hugged him. He seemed stunned before the side of his lips tugged upwards into a bright smile. "Shall we take leave, milady?" I nodded my head, rubbing at my eyes to wipe the tears away and followed him.

As I entered the dining pavilion, everyone stared at me in curiosity, some of them looked on with worried expressions. I gave them a reassuring smile. I took back my seat and waved to Lee who went back to his at the Apollo's table. As soon as I sat down, the Hermes' table crowded around me, demanding me to tell them what had made me upset, that they would gladly beat whoever that dares to make me upset. I chuckled and smiled at them, grateful for having friends like them. No, they're not my friends, they're my family.

" I'm fine, it's just... my sister has been kidnapped and well, I love my sister very much." Luke patted me on my head and offered me an apologetic smile. The Stoll brothers promised that the authorities would find her and if they don't, the two brothers said that they would help look for her. Danny gave me a reassuring smile, saying that he will back me up with any decision I would make. I smiled at all of them, my tears forming again but this time, it was because of the happiness I felt with them. "Thanks, I really mean it."

They waved it off while everyone else from Aphrodite, Demeter, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Apollo and Athena gave me a small smile. Strange, I only stayed here for 2 weeks, and known them for exactly that long but here they are, being apologetic for something that they didn't cause. Then I remembered, how all of us are somewhat similar, we came from the same problem, the same godly problem.

Later that night, I tried to reason with Mr D and Chiron to let me leave the camp.

" I have to go and find my sister. I have to make sure that she is doing fine!" I protested, hoping that they would see my reason. Chiron sighed and patted me on the back. Every time he sighed, I remembered just how long he has lived in this world, doing what he loves best - teaching.

Mr D just looked at me, annoyed. " Look, Alana Newbie," I frowned at this. " I can't just let you leave this camp. Well, I wouldn't mind because you would be walking straight into your own death but no. I'm never much for a rule follower but since this...punishment, lets just say I have to follow a few of them and one of them is that I don't let any of you brats out of this camp." I glared at the floor, knowing that if I glared at him, he might turn me into a laurel or something.

Defeated, I threw my hands up, turned on my heels and left the Big House with a big huff. I stomped my way to my cabin when I noticed a figure standing near it. Recognising who it was instantly, I waved. " Let me guess, they didn't let you." Lee said, seeing the annoyed look on my face. I just puffed out my cheeks in response and he chuckled. I turned to glare at him before a crazy thought ran across my mind. Grinning slightly, I had to act mad before he notices anything.

" Mr D got my name wrong _again_ and said that he couldn't let me go due to some rules. So, I'm stuck here...while my sister..." My voice trailed. He rubbed my back and told me to get some rest, it might make me feel better. I nodded my head and went into cabin eleven. As I lay on my sleeping bag, I thought of my sister, my little innocent sister.

_Don't worry, Elsie ,I'm coming for you. _And then I dozed off into deep slumber.

In my dream, it took the same setting as before. The same run down, purple building with the words 'Magickal Mist'. Bravely, I made my way inside. Something was there, something evil but yet, something else as well. This time, I took notice of my surroundings. Each section of the shop was covered with curtains that had tassels to assist people in pulling the curtains apart. I looked at one of the jars and saw a small dead snake. At the bottom, in cursive writing, the words read 'Medusa's hair'. I shuddered, this place is starting to scare me.

I made my way again, desperately avoiding looking into the jars. Then, I came across something very interesting, a rope thing but instead of an ordinary ropes, it emitted electricity. I cautiously avoided it and then walked past a bunch of old looking books. As I stood in front of the door that the Kindly One came out of the other time, I tried to peek into the room. But just like before, the Kindly One came out of it, sniffed the air and his eyes widened in realisation like saying, _Demigod alert! Demigod is here! _

This time, with my courage more than before, I turned around and ran out of the building. Assuming that this Kindly One is a guy, he ran after me but stopped as I made it through the door. I should be safe as this is a dream, right? But I vaguely remember someone mentioning that dreams aren't normal for demigods. No, our dreams show us things, important things.

I awoke from my dream and realised that no one is awake yet. Silently, I packed my purse ( money is a very important object), some toiletries, a couple of clothes and dumped it all into my duffel bag. Then, I strapped my crossbow from one shoulder to my waist on the other side like a sling bag. I stuffed my quiver with the limited 10 bolts into my duffel bag as well. Slowly, I crept out of the cabin and made my way to the Big House. I slipped past some of the satyrs that were sleeping soundly, mumbling something about cans.

I went into the 'sick' room (don't mind my nickname of the room but it's actually called infirmary) and took a canteen of nectar and a few squares of ambrosia just in case. I crept out of the room and made my way to the camp store, inside, I took some golden drachmas. Hey, I did learn a few tricks from staying with Hermes' children but that does not mean I'm going to continue being a thief. I got out of there and without looking, I bumped into someone.

I turned to the person slowly, not wanting to realise that I am busted. Luke looked at me, clearly amused. "You're sneaking out of camp to find your sister?" He asked, his eyes filled with admiration and I couldn't help but feel proud. Reluctantly, I nodded my head. " I won't stop you but... here, take this dagger. I know how you threw your dagger up the tree in the forest in Capture the Flag and you aren't very good with a sword." He stated, handing me the dagger. I gave him an appreciative smile and took it gingerly, placing it into the sheath strapped onto my pants.

" Thanks, Luke. It really means a lot to me." He smiled and wrapped me in a hug.

"Take care, don't die on me." He joked and released me from the hug. My face felt hot and I knew that I looked like a ripe tomato. I nodded my head and walked to Half-Blood Hill with a wave to Luke. I dreaded leaving this place, I knew that I am not as good as the other campers through physical means so I had to trust my instincts and hope that I am as intelligent as Annabeth because gods know, I'm not.

However, as I looked up the hill, slowly hiking it, I noticed two very familiar figures there. One of them waved at me while the other looked at me with a chiding look. Danny and Lee waited as I made my way up there. "Are you two going to be following me on this?" I asked, noticing their bags with them.

"What can I say? You're my best friend, Alex. I'll follow you." Danny replied, grinning playfully at me. "Besides, I can't trust you to do anything by yourself." I nudged him and grinned back. Then I turned my attention to Lee. Slowly, his face turned from a chiding look into a smile.

"You're a proud member of the demigod clan now. We're way too stubborn for our own good, must be from our godly side." He joked. I offered them my hands and looked out. They took my hands and were about to go out of the border when a few voices called out to us. I spun around to see the Stoll brothers, Silena and Charles. I noticed how fidgety Charles was being near Silena and Silena kept avoiding Charles' gaze. Is she... does she have a crush on him?

" Alex, you're really leaving?" Silena asked with a worried expression. I nodded my head, refusing to change my mind. " Good luck then. Be careful." She said before embracing me into a hug. I hugged her back, I never thought I would make friends with a daughter of Aphrodite but this girl isn't an ordinary daughter of Aphrodite, no she has the heart of a true warrior.

As we released each other, I turned my attention to the Stoll brothers. Both of them had a grin that scared me. I didn't even want to know what runs through their mind. Then, they held their hands out to me, in them, a few fire crackers that I had grew fond of. I looked at them and they nodded their heads. I took the fire crackers, placing them into my bag. I stared at them for awhile before jumping onto them for a hug.

"Thanks, Travis. Thanks, Connor." They hugged me back and laughed.

"Hey, don't you get mushy on us, ok?" Travis teased. I chuckled.

"And come back to us in one piece. We don't want to waste time putting you back together if you came back in pieces." Connor continued and I just ruffled his hair which he gave me an irritated look that turned into a smile. Lastly, I turned my attention to Charles Beckendorf. He smiled tentatively at me.

" If you guys did come across any monster, especially those scary female ones," I gave him a frown. " use these, it should come in handy." He handed me 5 more bolts, crafted only by the best, crafted by him. I grinned and enveloped him into a hug as well, which he turned pink and slightly glanced at Silena to see her expression. Silena just smiled, knowing that I didn't feel anything for the big guy. She thinks I like Lee... I waved bye at them and turned around, ready to face the real world. The three of us which consists of me, Lee and Danny, walked out the border without looking back.

* * *

A.N: Please R & R if you can!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters Alexis Newman and Danny!**

**Before I start this chapter, I would like to thank a few people who have been supporting me.**

**Annie: Thanks! We'll see what will happen, won't we?**

**Thanks for the favourites:**

**willytanner01 , writer girl 25 ,NicoDeathAngel**

**Thanks for the alerts:**

**NicoDeathAngel and writer girl 25**

**A BIG THANKS to everyone else who have been reading and reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

**The Nobody of Camp Half-Blood: Alexis Newman  
-A Percy Jackson Story-**

Chapter 6

We looked outside and realised one thing, we had no idea where to go. I had no choice then. In my pocket, something suddenly felt extremely heavy, maybe from the fact that I had to use it. I took it out, my phone and dial an all too familiar number. I could feel the gazes of Lee and Danny on me and I just shrugged.

"Well, well, look who finally decided to call." I winced at the tone of his voice, my chauffeur whom I ditched with my satyr to Camp Half-Blood. Glaring at the ground, I had to ask for his help, even though I hated him.

"Look, just come and get me, alright?" I demanded. Then, of course, he let out a string of profanities. I rolled my eyes.

"Who gave you the right to order me around, missy?" Then I did something that scared the two boys behind me, I growled into the phone.

"Get me and bring me back home. Do _your _job, Robert or I'll make sure you don't get paid!" I threatened and the person in the phone gulped. Satisfied that he finally back down, I told him the address and shut the phone. " Sorry about that, I really hate that guy." I admitted. Lee just raised his eyebrows at me while Danny chuckled.

"Oh, feisty! I like that." He teased and I laughed. I took the liberty of sitting on the ground to wait for Robert. I didn't know how long we could stay here without attracting monsters but I definitely hoped that we don't attract anything. Camp Half-Blood is located on the North Shore of Long Island. " So, do you know why someone would want to kidnap your sister?" I frowned at Danny who asked me what might seem like a simple question.

" Because...well, I'm the adopted daughter of Clive Newman.." My voice trailed as Danny and Lee registered the name of my adopted father into their minds.

"Wait, you're the daughter of _the _Clive Newman?" Danny said, excited and surprised.

" Adopted daughter." I corrected. "But yes, he adopted me a long time ago but then his wife, Lauren got pregnant and Elsie was born. Then I got cast aside even more but I love Elsie and I won't let her get hurt." A hurt look flickered across my face before I could stop it and Lee caught it. He took a seat next to me and gave me a reassuring smile.

Danny still remained oblivious, probably still thinking just how rich I am. My adopted father owned a lot of lands and he does real estate. Rich doesn't even begin to explain just how filthy rich he is. "So, like you get everything you want?" Now that was something I never thought of, do I really get everything I want? I glanced at Lee. Even he looked at me, waiting patiently for the answers. I don't think I get everything I want. Suddenly, the rumbling noise of an engine could be heard. I looked up to see the familiar black limo.

Yes, yes my adopted family loves to travel in style, but I hate it. Too much attention tends to make me feel nausea. The window to the front passenger seat winded down and I could see Robert with his shiny bald head and pierced ears. His green eyes narrowed into slits at me. He had scars on his arms but I never asked him where he got them. "Well? Get in! I haven't got all day, ya know?" He complained.

Getting to my feet, I opened the door to the back seat, which the seats were set in a U shape. Leather black seats and there were sound systems located above. In front of us was the air conditioning system and a tinted black window. I scooted to the middle seat and pressed the button in front of me, which was located on the small table where a bowl of sweets were at. Lee and Danny followed in suit.

The tinted black window wind down and Robert turned his head to look at me. "Bring me back home, I need to see Clive and Lauren." Begrudgingly, Robert drove and muttered about annoying teenage girls. I clicked the button again, I don't want to see nor hear Robert and slumped back onto my seat. " Well, you can help yourself to the radio or the sweets. I'm going to take a nap, wake me up when Robert starts yelling at us again. "

Danny changed the radio station until some pop song that he liked was on. Lee took one of the sweets and plopped it into his mouth. Then he began to drift off into deep thought while I drifted into deep slumber. This time, I was not at the weird shop, instead, I was in a strange cave.

" Lord Kronos will rise once more and you will have to make a decision. I for one, will choose the stronger side. A side that will acknowledge us." A voice said and I followed the voice until I saw a black haired woman sit there with even darker shade of eyes. I could see her eyes filled with animosity, like she would strike any who dared to cross her path.

Then, on the opposite side, another lady, one that I recognised. The same one I met long time ago with silver hair and amethyst eyes but this time, she looked agitated and tired. She regarded the other woman calmly, "Peace. Don't be quick to act. War might be coming soon." Then her eyes looked straight at me, like she knew I was there. She stood up immediately. " I must leave for now. I must check on _her._" Then, I averted my eyes as the lady disappeared in a flash of deep purple light.

" Foolishness! The lord will rise... No doubt about it!" The black haired woman bellowed in anger and slammed her fist down. I jerked awake to see the worried expressions of Danny and Lee.

" Hey, you alright? You were tossing and turning there." Lee said. I observed my surroundings, realising that I was in the limo. I nodded my head, still too shaky to talk. Both the women from my dream, they exerted power and just by being near it... I felt drained.

The tinted window wind down and Robert gave me a look, at first I didn't recognise it but then I realised he actually looked concerned before it vanished just as quickly as it came. "Get out, you're home." He ordered us, without an ounce of kindness and I figured I just hallucinated the look of concern.

We scurried out of the limo and took in the city of New York. The people were walking, taxis were horning, stalls set up that sold newspapers or hot dogs. Amazing city of New York and home to the Empire State Building which from what I learned is where Mount Olympus now resides. But I didn't care about all that. I walked into the building we were in front of and ignored the gasps of some of the workers.

The high ceiling with chandeliers above to provide lighting. This is where my family stays, where our penthouse is at. On my left was the concierge and on my right was the 5 star restaurant that I accidentally burned someone's sleeves once. It wasn't really my fault...I think. My shoes made no sound on the carpeted floors.

Beside me, Lee and Danny flank my side and all three of us walked into the elevator. I pressed the button to the highest floor, floor 17. As we stood there, waiting to get off to our floor, the song that I vaguely remembered kept repeating itself. You know, Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata? Yeah that song. With a loud _ding! _, the elevator's door opened and we stepped out. Home sweet home.

In front of us was a family portrait of my adopted family and me. The walls were painted white. Behind the elevator, was the kitchen and dining room. While there was a wall in front of us, it was just there to split the rooms. To my right, there would be the living room with the huge LCD and fireplace. Now to my left would be the bedrooms and bathrooms. There was one master bedroom which belonged to my adoptive parents. In it, they had their own private bathroom.

Elsie and I had our own rooms but we shared a bathroom. Before I moved to Camp Half-Blood, I enjoyed fighting with her for bathroom time which I always win because I'm older. Too bad I wasn't immune to pouts. I made my way to the living room to see Clive and Lauren seated on the two seated couch. They acknowledged our presence with a small nod while sipping their English tea.

It made me mad that they were just sipping tea while their own daughter is missing. I gestured to the two boys to take a seat with me on the other couch that could seat 3 people. I scowled at the only two adults present. "Elsie is missing and all you're doing is sipping tea?" I asked, barely able to contain my anger.

They shrugged. " I see you're back, Alexis." Lauren regarded me with a small smile. " How was your ...time away? And you brought friends. Well, hello friends of Alexis." It was normal for them to act so poised and well mannered but something doesn't feel right. No, this isn't them. They would be worried of Elsie, I know they would. I unstrapped my crossbow and aimed it at them.

"Who are you? What have you done with my family?" Then their cold eyes averted their gaze from their tea and regarded me coldly. Immediately, I pushed the two boys onto the ground.

"Don't look in their eyes!" I hissed at them. " And take your weapons out." Slowly but surely, Clive and Lauren transformed into two serpents. Both of them were forest green, as long as our arms and hissed at us. It slithered across the room to us, tempting us to look into their eyes. Danny held his sword, prepared to strike while Lee focused his bow and arrows at the chandelier. I knew what he wanted to do but we had to lure it. I might be scared and this might be my first real battle but I must fight to protect those 2.

"Alex, aim their eyes!" Danny shouted and I nodded my head. I glanced away from the serpent's eyes, just one look and we would be dead. I prayed to Apollo and Artemis, the twin archers that I would aim correctly and then I fired while Danny swiped his sword at them from the side. Just as the serpents winced in pain, Lee shot his arrow, piercing the chandelier's chain and it came falling onto the serpents.

I collapsed to my knees while Danny heaved a sigh of relief. Lee got down from the couch from where he stood to shoot the chandelier and he gave me a grin. Both the basilisks turned into dust. And I asked the question that I needed the answers to. "If those are basilisks, where are they all? And that would mean, it was my fault they were attacked. What if..What if they're dead?" As realisation hit, I bit back a sob. Danny enveloped me in a hug while Lee stared at us before going over to the kitchen to get something for us to eat. We ate in silence and avoided thinking about what just happened even Danny was quiet for once.

Then Lee looked me in the eye. "We'll find them, Alex. Don't worry about it. First, we should search your home for any clues, for anything at all. " I nodded my head. He gave me a reassuring look and got up. He began searching the living room. He had to avoid going near where the chandelier fell unless he wanted cuts from glass. I used one bolt already, 14 remaining. I hope it's enough... I hope we don't have to face anymore monsters.

Danny got up as well and helped Lee with searching while I sat at the dining table, wallowing in self pity. I shouldn't be like this. I should be helping them. It's my family that's missing, not theirs and yet here they are, doing everything they can for me. I pushed myself up and helped them search the living room. Both of them offered me a smile which I returned. Then the elevator door swung open with a _ding!_ All three of us turned to it, weapons drawn to the intruder. To my utter surprise, Robert stood there with raised eyebrows.

" You guys got a long way to go, man. And here I thought I could trust this task with the three of you demigods but I was wrong." I stared at him with a disbelief look. He met my gaze and grinned. "What? You thought I was a normal chauffeur? I'm Robert Link, Son of Ares. " I stared at him.

"But you're _old._" He looked offended and glared at me. I shrank from the intensity of his glare. Danny just laughed at my scared expression.

"Yes, well, you will be old too, missy. So, you want my help or not? If not, I'll just take my leave." He said, still offended. He must not like being called old. I nodded my head.

" Sorry, didn't mean to offend you." Lee looked at Robert suspiciously and Danny seemed to admire the guy's battle scars. " What do you know, Robert?" I asked, getting into business. Robert chuckled at me and sat down on one of the empty seats, free from glass that is.

" Your sister was kidnapped before your parents were and I don't know where she is being held hostage. Your parents -"

"Adopted." I corrected. He rolled his eyes.

"Your adopted parents are held hostage in somewhere you know very well. Somewhere green. I'm sure you'll figure it out. Oh and by the way, " He got up and walked to the elevator. " I would recommend that you find your _adopted _parents first, they should know something about your sister's whereabouts." Then, he closed the elevator door and disappeared. I kicked the marble floor.

" Well, he was helpful." I said sarcastically. Lee placed his index finger on his chin and looked thoughtful.

"He said it is somewhere green. Somewhere that you know so it must be in New York, right?" He reasoned. I nodded my head in agreement, I only know New York well since I lived here for quite a long time now - well, since I was born actually.

Danny looked at both of us before turning his gaze to the outside. I forgot to mention that we have huge glass windows instead of walls, that's the reason why we also have huge curtains. " It's getting too dark, I don't think we should go look for them now. We should get some rest and head out in the morning." He concluded. That was a mutual agreement and no sooner than later, all of us drifted off into deep slumber. The boys slept on the couches while I slept in my room.

I was in a green place, alright. This is the Central Park in Manhattan. I could hear voices coming from beneath me. Looking into the space in front of me, there was only huge bodies of water. It was The Lake in the Central Park. But it might work, what if...? I jumped into the water. Since it was a dream, I couldn't get wet. I swam deeper and deeper into it. Then, a bright flash of light nearly blinded me. I moved towards it. I got up and found that I was in a cave but I was not alone.

Lauren and Clive looked so scared, bounded with ropes around their wrists and ankles. In front of them, there were creatures with the body of a human but instead of legs, they had two snake trunks. Scythian Dracaena. Two of the dracaena kept an eye on my adopted parents while the rest were listening to the black haired woman that I met in my other dream. She looked positively livid. She turned to face Clive and asked in a cold voice.

"Where is your daughter?" Clive replied that he didn't know where Elsie was. The black haired woman laughed cruelly. " I'm not talking about the mortal, human. I'm talking about the other one." She was talking about me. Immediately, Clive's expression hardened while Lauren looked scared.

" You will not touch her. You already took our other daughter, I will not allow you to touch Alex." He retorted. And I admired his bravery to speak up to the scary lady. But what was more was that he protected me. " Besides, she's safe. She is where she belonged." Clive wore a smug expression, he didn't like it when people bested him in anything.

The black haired woman just laughed, amused. " Oh, but _you _sent a letter to your precious daughter, informing her that your other daughter was kidnapped. And from what I heard, she is spotted in New York already." Clive's smug expression turned into one of fear but what surprised me was that he is afraid for my safety and not his. " And she will soon be in our possession."

" Why are you doing this? What has Alex ever done?" Lauren asked. She finally spoke up even though her voice was shaky. Lauren always looked at me with sad eyes, like I was a lost puppy but now, she looked fierce like a lioness protecting her cub. But why would they?

" Because, her mother would be very worried about her..." The black haired woman gleamed evilly before disappearing.

Lauren and Clive stared at each other, looking hopeless. " I should have told her the truth." Clive said while Lauren sighed. I woke from my dream at that moment. I didn't know who 'her' was but I wanted to. Then realisation hit me, they are after me and I have to stand and fight.

* * *

A.N: Please R & R if you can!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters Alexis Newman and Danny!**

**Before I start this chapter, I would like to thank a few people who have been supporting me.**

**Thanks for the favourites:**

**vampirelover178 ,melissa. **

**Thanks for the alerts:**

**melissa. , vampirelover178**

**A BIG THANKS to everyone else who have been reading and reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

**The Nobody of Camp Half-Blood: Alexis Newman  
-A Percy Jackson Story-**

Chapter 7

I shook Lee and Danny awake. They both stirred in their sleep but did not get up. I rolled my eyes. _Boys, always so difficult to wake em'._ I got up and decided to make breakfast. Opening the refrigerator door, I found a dozen of eggs, a carton of milk, some bacon and sausages. I took the bacon and sausages out to defrost them while I decided to make scrambled eggs.

I grilled the bacon and sausages. Just as the food was ready and the table was sat up, the two boys graced me with their presence. I gave them a kind smile. " Good morning." Their hair was still very messy and I had to stifle my laughter. All three of us took a seat while they mumbled a good morning to me. We ate in silence before I decided to tell them about my dream. Once I was done, Danny shivered at the thought of dracaena.

" Of all things, why snakes? First the basilisks and now snake women, what's next? Pythons?" I gave him a look that clearly meant, shut up before you jinx us. He groaned. I glanced a look at Lee.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I said and Lee chuckled.

"You'll be needing more than a penny then but from what you told us. If we have to go to the Central Park, we should go at night so that people won't chase us for jumping into the lake. The dracaena could be a huge problem. They are skilled fighters. But besides that, we have to be careful with that black haired woman. But at least we know something." I gave him a questioning look.

" Your godly parent must be a woman." He stated it like it should be obvious. I frowned. Who could it be? " So, we need a plan, a very, very good plan if we want to take out those dracaena."

It was night time and the three of us were about to jump into the lake. I told them that I should jump in before them, so that I could attract the dracaena's attention while they take my adopted parents to safety first. They disagreed with me but reluctantly agreed when we knew that we had to save the mortals first and foremost.

I jumped in and swam my way to the surface like I did in my dream. As I got up, my clothes stuck onto my skin and my hair was dripping wet. Clive and Lauren looked at me in disbelief, surprised that I found them. The dracaena immediately turned their attention to me and began going over to me. I quickly ran in the opposite direction. I glanced behind me, Lee and Danny unbounded my adopted parents and pushed them into the water, getting them to swim back to safety.

Before they swam away, they gave me a look of appreciation and another look that I was not familiar with, a look of love. Lee raised his bow, Danny took out his spare sword and I unstrapped my crossbow. The three of us surrounded the three dracaena but would it be an even match. I doubt so. The dracaena in front of me raised her knives and came at me, quick. I jumped out of the way and saw that the three of us were fighting one on one battles.

Lee changed from a bow to a sword and swiftly engaged the dracaena, blocking every attack. Danny kept pushing forward, forcing the dracaena to keep blocking. I didn't know Danny was that good. I focused on my own fight, I kept dodging, waiting for the perfect time to fire my bolt. It came at me, not even taking a second for a breather. It wasn't long until she had me backed up against the wall. Just as she was about to strike the final blow, a sword cut her clean by the neck.

I turned to see Danny and I smiled at him just as Lee finished killing his. The monsters turned into dust. I made my way to Lee with Danny and we were all glad that we're alive. Then, a dark light shined in the middle of the cave. All of us looked away. A figure appeared, the black haired woman. She looked around and was enraged.

"You killed my minions?" She looked at us, debating on what to do with us. Then, her eyes fell onto Danny and for a second, I thought I saw her hesitate until she turned her gaze to me. " Alexis Newman, you are a troublesome one. But no worries, justice will prevail. I will not allow any of you to escape!" Then boulders fell, sealing the lake from us. I jumped and held onto Lee. Just like when she first appeared, she disappeared again.

It was then I noticed. " That was Nemesis, Goddess of Revenge." I stated the obvious because in the middle of where she stood was her symbol, a set of scales. Then, the cave began rumbling. I shouted the only thing I know best, "Run!" And all of us ran deeper into the cave since there was no way we could go through the other side. I silently prayed that there would be a way out of here.

We passed walls of rocks, the path getting smaller and then bigger like it doesn't know whether it wants to be big or small. On the walls, there were pictures, pictures like what we would see in drawings, showing the events in Ancient Greece. But I didn't had the time to admire, I had to run, doing my best to catch up to the two boys ahead of me. Both of them kept glancing back at me, to make sure that I was still following.

I panted, feeling out of breath but I kept on, not willing to give up. The pathway started getting brighter and brighter, the hope in my heart increased, _we will make it! _ when suddenly the boys halted to a stop. I looked at them questioningly before I looked down and gasped.

Suddenly, in front of us, a pit that led to gods know where. It's too pitch black to see. I swallowed nervously. " We have to jump over, hurry!" Lee said and he jumped over. His long legs reached to the other side safely. Gulping inwardly, I didn't know how I was going to do it. Danny also looked scared. The pit was like really, really big. Imagine a king size bed and a single bed joined together. Now imagine jumping over that and just one slip, you'll fall to your death.

Lee gave me a reassuring smile but his eyes looked panicked, seeing the rocks falling from the ceiling. I looked at Danny and he just gulped but he gave me a reassuring look. " I'll catch you, don't worry Alex!" Lee assured me, silently asking me to hurry before we became demigod pancake. Together, Danny and I jumped. Everything was going in slow motion before my very eyes. My legs couldn't reach the other side and Danny's couldn't either. Lee had to choose, he had to pull one of us back.

His fingers reached out and grabbed mine, pulling me onto solid ground while my eyes stared back at where Danny was, his screams while falling kept resounding in my mind. My eyes opened wide in terror. Lee held onto me, frightened that I would jump in after Danny and I would have. I struggled in his hold but he was too strong for me. He held me until I gave up and just cried in anguish. Lee just hugged me tight, afraid that I was going to be suicidal.

Danny.. sweet , sweet, comedic and sometimes annoying, Danny. He didn't deserve this. He didn't do anything to deserve this. It was my fault, I should have been the one to die! My eyes red from crying, I looked into Lee's eyes and I realised, he too had been crying for the lost of a friend. But he didn't let me know, he wanted to be strong for me. Nemesis, it has been her fault! But mostly, it has been mine. I shouldn't have gone on this suicide mission. I shouldn't have let him follow me.

" Do you think... do you think he could still be alive?" I asked the inevitable question. Lee just gave me a sad look and shook his head. " Promise me something then." He nodded his head. "Promise me that you won't leave me, I can't... I won't be able to take it." Then, for the first time since Danny's...disappearance, Lee chuckled. I tried to laugh with him but I couldn't.

Slowly, Lee got up and he pulled me up. I had no time to grieve, at least not yet. I have to save my sister first. Danny's death will not be in vain, not while I'm still alive. I gripped Lee's hands in mine, I didn't want anyone else to die. He just looked at me with a worried expression. Silently, we continued walking. The rumbling had stopped after Danny fell in. It was as though it treated Danny as a sacrifice.

Suddenly, Lee turned to me and began humming a song familiar to me. I stopped moving and stared at him with a surprise look. I taught him this song. I was in love with Disney as a child. I smiled at him. I hummed with him as well and not before long, I allowed myself to sing. " You'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart." Lee joined in with me and then we both just burst out laughing.

Lee gave me a toothy grin. " I told you so that you have a nice voice." I laughed and quirked an eyebrow.

"Only nice? Not beautiful? Amazing? Wonderful? Melodious maybe?" He just laughed with each adjectives I added into my list. I joined him in laughing, releasing the tension we both felt just now. Then, I turned to him with a grateful smile. " Thanks, Lee. I really mean it." He shrugged it off like he didn't do much at all. I turned to him, leaned in and gave him a peck on his left cheek.

Instinctively, his hand went to his cheek and held it. His face turning a lovely shade of pink. I chuckled. He pouted at me and started muttering about me taking advantage of him. As he was complaining, I just continued walking and soon, he caught up to me. He gave me a scowl for leaving him behind to which I responded that his pout was too cute so I had to escape from it. Which is true, but I rather not let him know unless I want his ego to grow even bigger.

I yawned, feeling sleepy. Lee laughed and stopped walking. " Let's rest for the... I have no idea if it's night or day but let's just rest. You look like you're about to fall over." I chuckled and agreed with him. He set up the fire while I leaned against the wall. Once the fire was started, he took a seat next to me, leaning against the wall.

One thing I was certain about was that Lee is curious about my family and why I don't talk about them. I looked at him, the light of the fire making him look even more childlike. " I was adopted." I started and he turned to look at me, prodding me to continue. " I don't know who my birth parents were but I was in the orphanage for as long as I could remember. I was always the weird one and my eyes made me even weirder." I confessed.

" I think your eyes are nice." He complimented and I chuckled.

" Then, Clive and Lauren adopted me in this big charity event. All the big shots, rich people were there and some of them adopted the other children. I was the last one and I always wondered if they took pity on me and then adopted me. I was...I think I was 4 back then." I swallowed, suddenly remembering how I felt as the black sheep. Lee patted me on the head and I mock glared him but it turned into a thankful smile.

"Just a month later, Lauren was pregnant and 8 months later, Elsie was born." I continued. " You see, Elsie was pampered while Lauren and Clive avoided me, careful with their words around me. I never knew why." Lee looked thoughtful, taking in everything I was telling him.

"Maybe.." He started but then stopped. " I'm not sure but maybe there is more to it then they are letting on." He reasoned. I shrugged in response and continued my story.

"All this while, after I was adopted, I caused a lot of trouble, jumping from one school to another. The teachers complained that I was too slow but I knew that they wanted to call me stupid." I added, remembering that annoying English teacher of mine. " Anyway, 2 weeks ago, my satyr urged me to go to Camp Half-Blood and I agreed wholeheartedly. I wanted to escape, I wanted to meet the other people like me, other half-bloods."

Lee smiled at me. " I'm glad you came to Camp Half-Blood. It made my life have more..interesting events." I quirked my eyebrows and he chuckled. He took off his jacket and placed it over my shoulders. " Use it, you will feel better." I tried to protest, trying to tell him that it was his but he just said that is one of the you-owe-me that I owe him. So I had to use it.

"Good night, Lee." Stifling his yawn, he replied good night to me. I yawned for the last time and allowed myself to drift off to sleep.

" Alex, wake up!" Lee shouted. I jolted awake. I stared at him and realised that I was sleeping on his shoulder. Becoming slightly pink, I turned my head away, using my hair to hide my cheeks. " Look there. Do you see the sign?" I squinted my eyes and noticed it. It was a weird triangle symbol. "What do you think it is?" I shrugged, not really knowing what it is. I got to my feet and he stood up as well.

Curious, I walked to the symbol and touched it, letting my hand feel the engraved symbol in the dirt wall. Suddenly, the walls pulled apart. I glanced out of the walls with Lee right behind me.

Unsurprisingly, we were back at Central Park only that it was night time again. We've been in the cave for over 12 hours or something. I had to inform the camp about Danny's death but... No, I will go back and inform them. It must be done face to face. Now, I will look for my sister, Elsie.

Fortunately, Robert was there with the limo, apparently waiting for us. I glanced at his watch and noticed, we've been gone for three days now which was weird. How did time pass by so fast?

" Your parents made it safely and are now resting at home. Once they are awake, they will continue searching for your younger sister." I knew that he wanted to ask about Danny but he kept his mouth shut instead. I was grateful for that. " So, they asked me to bring you guys back to the penthouse. And I'm assuming, you have a different destination in mind, right missy?" I caught his stare and nodded my head in approval.

True, I didn't want to go back home yet. Lee grinned at me and we both shared a look. I knew where Elsie is hidden and I fully intend to bring her back even though I had to fight that giant, I will do it.

* * *

A.N: Please R & R if you can! Probably won't be updating anytime soon. I will be busy soon, sorry in advance!


	8. Chapter 8

**The Nobody of Camp Half-Blood: Alexis Newman  
-A Percy Jackson Story-**

* * *

**Author's Note: I do not own anything or anyone except for my OCs, Alexis and Danny... Oh and don't forget cute Elsie! Sorry for the long wait and enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter 8

In front of us, the Magickal Mist store looked empty but I knew what awaits us inside. Elsie was probably inside there, feeling scared. For some reason, I'm more fearless and I want to grow stronger. I want to be as good as Lee and as Danny. I unstrapped my crossbow, placed the bolt in and waited for Lee to open the door. Behind us, Robert agreed to wait for us, that is if we came back out alive or so he said.

We crept inside, quietly and carefully. But there was no way we could hide from any Kindly Ones, we kind of reek of demigod smell to them. Although, I wonder what does demigod smell like. I still smell like the strawberry shampoo I used. Maybe I should try smelling Lee, but he might think that I've gone mad, so better not.

I looked around and winced when I recognised the Medusa's hair specimen. Gross! " Lee, they're in that back room. If I'm right, I think he would know that we're here by now." I whispered to Lee. I eyed the door.

Lee nodded his head, his bow drawn and his sword hung by his waist, _Just in case_ he said. Then, the door burst open and standing about maybe 5 times taller than me was the giant. I recognised him from my dreams. He doesn't know the meaning of a shave because his face was mostly covered by his beard and moustache.

His completely black eyes bored holes into my skull when he stared at me. He had a lopsided grin and I knew that in his mind, he was probably thinking somewhere along the lines of _oh goodie! more demigods to play with! _which made me boil in anger. He wore rags for clothes, proving that he did not shower for gods know how long. Well, we didn't need that, we could easily smell the stench on him. Looking behind him, I noticed the familiar brown curls of my younger sister. She and Lauren shared the same hair.

He looked down at both of us. And then he announced ," I am Tityos, son of Gaia! Behold my fury, demigods!" At first, he seemed more interested in me before he turned his attention to Lee. Lee on the other hand, had a look of pure hatred. I tried my best to remember just who is this giant. Then, the giant bellowed in anger at Lee. " You! Son of Apollo, you shall pay for what your father has done to me! I have suffered long enough in pain and agony. Those vultures, the happiness from killing it would not compare to killing you."

Then I remembered. This is Tityos, he assaulted the goddess Leto, mother of Apollo and Artemis. Apollo stopped him with his arrows and golden sword. It was then decreed that he would forever suffer eternal punishment in the Underworld with vultures feeding off his forever regenerating liver. No wonder he has a grudge on Apollo but... isn't his punishment supposed to be forever?

Tityos struck at Lee, the latter dodged it and ran left, shooting arrows at the giant. While Lee distracted the giant, I quickly moved into the backroom. I caught a glimpse of my sister behind a strange electric box. It reminded me of that rope I saw in my dream. Slowly and cautiously, I approached it. " Elsie! Elsie, wake up!" I shouted, checking to see just how is she doing.

Groggily, she woke up and saw me. Then her eyes looked hopeful. " Alex! Please, save me. I don't know what happened... This woman, a very scary woman caught me. She wanted to lure you to me. You have to save yourself, Alex! There's this big guy, he's so big and scary." I calmed myself down, I can't afford to be rash now. I got to my knees and tried to open the cage but it zapped me. Biting my bottom lip, I looked back at the store, Lee isn't doing so good. He looked tired. I have to get Elsie out to safety first.

Suddenly, a strange word appeared in my mind and I recognised it as Ancient Greek. ανοίγω . Somewhere in my mind, something urged me to say it aloud. In a clear voice, I said aloud, "Anoίgw!" It is Ancient Greek for open. The cage slowly dissipated until there was nothing there. Elsie jumped into my arms for a hug and I had to stable myself. I hugged her back but then, a shout was heard behind me. " Elsie, I want you to run to Robert while I distract the big guy, alright? Just run and don't look back. I'll be fine."

Reluctantly, she agreed to my orders. I ran out, pointing my crossbow at the giant who had Lee cornered. Lee had his sword out but he looked too hurt to do anything. Anger flashed in my eyes. I won't let Lee get hurt, not when I'm still alive. I signalled to Elsie to run and she ran. I fired at the giant, bolt after bolt, while he kept swatting the bolts away. Distracted by me, he didn't realise Lee slowly getting to his feet.

He needed the perfect opening to strike the giant. The giant took a strike at me and swatted my crossbow out of my hands. I took this as an opportunity, the last bolt I had in my hands ( the rest are kind of stuck on him, mostly on his butt, it has the largest surface area after all.) , I dug the bolt deep into his hand, keeping him in place for a little while. Lee took a strike with his remaining strength, cutting off the giant's other hand.

But it still does not want to die. The giant thrashed about angrily, both of us narrowly avoided getting hit. Then my eyes caught onto something familiar. I jumped to it, landing on my back with the rope in my hands, I twirled it and threw one end of it to the giant. It bounded him for awhile and this time, Lee aimed his bow at the monster's ( I'm guessing) heart. And then there was nothing left but dust. I hoped that meant that he returned to the Underworld, serving the remainder of his sentence.

I ran to Lee and caught him before he fell to the ground. He was sweating. Quickly, I looked for the ambrosia in my bag. He was bleeding from a slit at his left hand. The giant must have been strong and he cut himself with his own sword. Holding his cheeks, I whispered to him to stay with me.

I fed him the ambrosia and shouted for Robert. I can't carry Lee by myself. We carried Lee to the limo together and I went in after Lee was placed inside. Elsie helped pull Lee in. As I closed the door behind me, I urged Robert to hurry and return back to the penthouse.

Elsie turned to me with her big brown eyes. She looked at Lee and bit her bottom lip, something that we actually had in common despite the fact that we're not related. " Is your boyfriend going to be alright, Alex?" My face immediately heat up and I knew that I must have turned red. I looked at Lee, it must be nice to have a boyfriend that kind but...

"Elsie, he's not my boyfriend!" I denied the accusations. She just grinned innocently at me. Just an hour ago, she was being very scared while being held captive and now she's teasing the big sister. I should salute her.

" Yeah, sure he's not." She replied back, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at her but I'm glad that she still has that quirky, sarcastic side that I just want to kill her for. She can be very annoying, that's what little sisters are for. As we reached the penthouse, Robert and I held both of Lee's arms, dragging him into the elevator and then into my room, letting him rest on my bed.

I spent my time with cleaning myself up and attending to Lee. I just didn't want to meet my adopted parents yet and they would be very busy with Elsie. I missed breakfast and just sat on a chair, holding onto Lee's hand. A figure leaned against my bedroom door. I didn't even have to turn to know who it is.

" Alex, are you...are you okay?" Clive asked, his voice full of concern. I gave him a small smile and nodded my head. " Good, because I was.. I was so worried about you. I was worried about Elsie and _you." _He emphasised on the 'you' like he needed me to understand it, to know that he cares. I gave him my most believable smile, hoping that he would leave me alone for now. I needed time to think. I had Danny to grieve for and now Lee to tend to.

Reluctantly, he turned to leave but not before uttering the simple words that brought tears in my eyes. " You know, I don't just love Elsie. I love you too, Alex and you are a part of this family." Then he left and I smiled to myself. I continued holding Lee's hand until I dozed off.

I found myself back at the cave. The narrow walls surrounding me, making me panic and not think straight. Every time I turned to one corner, a new path opened and it was too confusing. Then, I found a similar pit, the same one that Danny fell into. Since it was just a dream, I jumped into it, closing my eyes and doing my best to not scream. Wind breezed through my face and my hands would instinctively grab the walls to try and save myself. So this is what Danny had to go through.

As I landed onto the floor below me, to my surprise, Danny was there and he was not hurt at all. My eyes probably widened into the size of saucers at the sight of him. His expression was different, not the carefree and sweet one but instead, it is replaced by the look of anger and hatred. A few steps in front of him stood Nemesis, looking regal in her Grecian toga.

But what truly scared me were the words that Danny uttered, the words that made me feel cold from inside out. " Mother, justice will prevail soon, right? Lord Kronos will be back?" Kronos, the Titan Lord, father of the Big Three. Wasn't he sliced into pieces and thrown into the pits of Tartarus? There's no way they could bring him back, right?

" Shush, boy." The older woman commanded, her tone was strict and firm. " Do you not hear? We have a spy in our midst." And she looked directly at me, like she could see me but she couldn't, right?

Danny immediately straightened himself up. " Yes, Mother." He replied, dutifully. But he seemed upset that she didn't answer his questions. Nemesis will really make a harsh mother. So this is the bringer of justice, the one who maintains order and balance in the world. Then, suddenly a voice filled the air, a voice that sounded so cold and evil.

" Nemesis, you have failed me." It said and the entire place felt cold. " This boy failed me and the other boy failed me. But... this is just a minor setback. Soon, I will return and when I do, you will not fail me, Nemesis." It hissed at the Goddess of Revenge. The latter's demeanour faltered a little before it regained its normal toughness again.

" I will not fail you, my Lord." Then, she turned to me again. " I will get rid of the spy first." Then, without even lifting a finger, I felt dark clouds surround me. The feelings of sorrow, anger, pain and other negative feelings surrounded me. Unable to take it, I forced myself to wake up.

As I woke up, I could feel someone staring at me. I pushed my body up, feeling stiff from sleeping in this weird position. Sitting on a chair with your body lying to the front and sleeping on the bed in front is not a good idea.

I looked up and caught myself staring into the copper eyes of Lee Fletcher. Instantly, I could feel heat rushing up my face. He chuckled at my expression. " Good morning, sleepy head." I realised that we were still holding hands and he didn't seem to mind. I smiled a sweet smile at him. "How are you feeling?" He asked, his expression turned serious and I knew what he meant.

I wondered if my eyes could ever take on a steely look because now, I felt betrayed by Danny. He was not dead. I looked straight into Lee, hoping that he would be able to see the truth in my eyes. "Danny isn't dead, Lee. I saw him." Then, I proceeded to tell him about my dream. He looked thoughtful, taking everything into consideration.

" Don't worry, Alex. I will do my best to protect you, I did promise you. I won't let him touch even a hair on you." I chuckled at that. " So, I think we should go back to the camp. We need to get back before the Summer Solstice." I looked at him questioningly. " Zeus, the Lord of the Sky accused his brother, Poseidon of stealing his master bolt, his weapon of power. Percy's quest was to retrieve it and return it personally to Zeus by the Summer Solstice. If he was late, we would be at war once more." His expression seemed grave.

" But, how could they? I thought gods couldn't steal each others' weapons of power?" I asked, confused by it.

" Well, gods can't steal it. But a hero can, a hero can go anywhere and do whatever they please. They could even challenge a god which probably is a bad idea. It was a good thing that none of us attacked Nemesis because if we did, she could fight back." He explained to me. " The campers are quite split up, each taking certain sides. So, we had better return." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yes, I'll get Robert to send us but.." I did a dramatic show of sniffing the air. " You need a shower first." He chuckled and mock an insulted look. I just laughed at him and ushered him into the bathroom. I had to dig Lee's backpack for his clothes and shoving them into his arms before he started showering.

With everything packed and we're both ready to go, we both made our way to the family living room. And, my... my family sat there, all of them smiled simultaneously at both of us. I smiled back.

"Lee and I have to return to camp now. It's been...good seeing all of you again." I announced, showing them a kind smile. Lauren smiled at me and for the first time, there wasn't an ounce of sadness in her gaze. Elsie beamed at me happily and looked at Lee.

"Take care of my sister, alright? If not, I'm coming after you and I don't care if I'm the mortal." She threatened but it probably fell on deaf ears as Clive, Lauren and I burst out laughing. Elsie glared at us while Lee just looked amused. He gave me a look that clearly meant, _your family's kind of cool_.

" Yes, I will protect her with my life." Lee promised, giving a sincere smile while my sister swooned at his perfect words. I grinned at him, slightly embarrassed at his words. Clive turned to me and offered me a seat. Confused, I looked at him but I took the seat despite my confusion. I scooted over a bit and let Lee sit beside me. That's when I noticed, the chandelier is replaced by another even bigger chandelier.

" I don't know how to start this..." Clive seemed to be struggling with his words. Lauren rubbed him on his back, offering him support for whatever he wanted to say. " Alex, you're not my adopted daughter. You're my biological daughter." I stared at him with wide eyes.

" What..What do you mean?" I stammered the words out. " I'm your biological daughter? But...I'm a half-blood."

Clive gave me a small smile. " Your mother, after she gave me to you, she left. Before she left, she said she regretted that she had to leave you. At that time, I was so anguished, I didn't know what to do. I was not married, struggling with my business and definitely not ready for a daughter. So, I did the only thing I could, I gave you up for adoption with a promise that I would find you again."

He reached out and touched my hands. I frowned at him. He didn't tell me at all and now... why would he? Lee placed a hand on my shoulder, giving me an reassuring squeeze. I smiled at him gratefully before turning my attention to my supposed father.

" You have your mother's eyes." He said, reminiscing about the past. " She was special and different but then, she had to leave. That day, when I saw you at the charity, I thought that maybe, your mother led me to you. I knew she was a goddess and when you were just a month old, she had told me with sad eyes that I had to bring you to the camp, Camp Half-Blood." He looked me in the eyes and I could see the sincerity in them. He is telling the truth.

" Then, why didn't you tell me earlier?" I spat the words out. This was not something to be taken lightly. I was with them since I was just 4 years old. There was a lot of time for them to tell me. They could just say like, _Oh, by the way, Alex, you're related to me and a goddess, just to let you know._

"I didn't want to let you go. I didn't want you to leave and stay at the camp. I didn't want to know that you would choose the camp over staying here with us." He admitted. Then, he took out a box from one of the cabinets. He handed me the small velvet box and I took it in my hands, gingerly. "Your mother gave it to me when she gave you to me a long time ago. It was her own and she wanted you to have it."

Carefully, I opened the box and gasped in surprise. Elsie kept trying to peek in and see what it was. I took the bracelet out. It was a silver bracelet with purple coloured stones dangling. About 8 stones hung around the bracelet. Lee helped me clasp the bracelet to my left wrist and suddenly, I felt complete. Finally, I had something that belonged to my mother, something that she personally left for me. I got up from my seat and turned to my real dad. I smiled at him and gave him a hug. Awkwardly, he returned it but his face lit up at my embrace.

As I released my hold, I walked over to Lee who had gotten up. " I will decide what I want to do soon. I will send a mail with my decision at the end of summer." I informed them. I hugged Elsie and waved at them before Lee and I left. In the elevator, I realised that I still did not know who my mother is but it didn't matter. Why should I need to know when I already have two loving families? One of them situated in this penthouse and the other one is in Camp Half-Blood.


End file.
